


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also being cross posted on both [my tumblr blog](http://xoverfanficnerd.tumblr.com) and dirtysupernaturalimagines tumblr blog. This story was inspired by [cookingglitterfairy](http://cookingglitterfairy.tumblr.com/)'s Change of Universe fic...this is my cathartic spin on that.

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 1/?  
Warnings: Death, swearing  
Pairing: None right yet; Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader friendship  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.

 

  
I thought I’d said the Latin pronunciation correctly. I was merely trying a spell to clear my inner eye since my whole metaphysical self was still a mess after Mom’s death. So, there I was, at the altar in my living room, a silver bowl in front of me. The herbs inside were slowly blending with the oil I’d put in, and all I had to do now was say some Latin and drop in the match. But, when I did, the apartment started to fill with smoke, and I sucked in a breath in horror at the thought of the lost deposit. The ensuing coughing fit had my eyes tearing up and me leaning my hands on my knees as I coughed so bad I nearly gagged and felt a rush of vertigo. Standing back up as the smoke began to clear, I suddenly found myself on the business end of two guns held by two VERY familiar gentlemen.

  
“Farden fucking hell! What the fuck did I do  _now_?”

  
*****

  
I instinctively went for my back pocket and my phone, but Dean ratcheted up the 9 mil and I brought my hands back out in front, holding them up where both brothers could see them.

  
“Easy does it, boys. Just going for my phone,” I said in a gentle tone, leaving one hand up in the air as I slowly went for my cell with the other.

  
“Who the hell are you and where the fuck did you come from?” Dean demanded, his gun not wavering from my face.

  
“My name’s Y/N, and I’m not from around here. I don’t know how I got here, but I’m not a demon or any other kind of baddie,” I insisted.

  
“How can we be sure?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed at me. Lord and Lady, the man was tall up close.

  
I rolled my eyes. “Not big on cutting, but silver, holy water, whatever you wanna do to me, Sammy. I’m as human as you two, aside from that whole Mark of Cain bit,” I said.

  
“How do you know my name, and especially, how do you know about the Mark?” Sam asked, stepping towards me.

  
* _Oops. Way to go, Lil Miss Big Mouth!_ * “Fuck! Look, you guys are probably not gonna believe me, but where I’m from, you two are fictional characters.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, the Carver Edlund books, I know.”

  
I groaned and shook my head. “No, not the books from Chuck- a TV show. Look, lemme call my Dad. He’ll explain. He knows how crazy I am about the show,” I stammered out, pulling up my parents’ speed dial.

  
But, in my flustered haste, I selected my Mom’s old number by mistake. Dad had kept paying on it; my guess was so that my brother and I could still get to hear her voice. I realized it as her voice came on the phone and I went to hang up. The emotions were still too sharp...too fresh. Then I listened to what was being said.

  
“Hello, Janet Austin. How may I help you?”

  
“M-Momma?!” I couldn’t believe it; what was going on?

  
“Michelle? Are you okay, honey?” The voice that took care of me through so many sicknesses was soothing to hear again.

  
“Mom, it's Y/N. Um, uh...”

  
“I’m sorry, are you one of my daughter Michelle’s friends?” she asked, concerned.

  
I shook my head, though I knew she couldn’t see me through the phone. * _What the fuck?!_ * “No, Mom. It’s Y/N. Look, just put my brother on the phone,” I demanded. This whole thing was getting crazier by the minute.

  
“Well, Y/N, Michelle’s brother Christopher is out on maneuvers with his crew on the _U.S.S. Titan_. He’s been on the carrier for four months now. I’m sorry, but I don’t have a daughter named Y/N,” she told me, my heart breaking all over again as she hung up the phone.

  
I sank down into a nearby chair, numb. I was in a world where the Winchesters were real, and, apparently, I wasn’t. Something at the back of my memory tickled, and I remembered how my parents had picked out names, one male and one female for both me and Michael. * _Ap_ _parently, it got all switched here_ ,* I thought bitterly. Turning back to the boys, I went to throw up my hands and surrender to whatever they wanted to do to this crazy witch, when I encountered the outstretched hand of the younger Winchester with a tissue box and a very understanding look on his face. Hell, I hadn’t even realized I had started crying at some point during the phone call.

  
“I-in my world, my Mom died from cancer after fighting it for 12 years,” I said, as I started to explain part of my crazy story. “I guess I called her phone instead of Dad’s like I meant to, a-and she picked up. But, I don’t exist here. They-they don’t k-know who I am. Nobody probably does.” I said, my heart aching at the thought of my boyfriend. How was I supposed to get back, when I didn’t even know how I’d gotten here in the first place?

  
“This makes no damn sense,” Dean said, but Sam turned to him, confused.

  
“Dude, what about the time Balthazar sent us to the set of Supernatural?” he countered.

  
“Okay, okay, but that still doesn’t explain how she got here.”

  
“She did a spell at just the right convergence of events to open a gateway between her timeline and ours,” a gravelly voice said as Castiel appeared behind myself and Sam.

  
I let out a squeak and jumped, whirling around to face the angel. “Now, I get how spooked you guys get when he just pops in like that,” I said, wiping the last of the tears off my face with my palms. “So, oh great angelic one, how do I get back then?” I was too wrung out emotionally already; I wasn’t even sure I could do that kind of major magic until morning.

  
“Wait, so, she’s a witch like fucking Rowena? Oh hell no!”

  
I whirled on Dean, hands on my hips and fire in my eyes. “I’m nothing like that Immortal she-witch! I’m an Earth witch- more like good Willow before she went Dark. Hell, if she hadn’t gotten that spell book-” I started, and Sam turned to me.

  
“What book? We sent Charlie to look for it, but she hasn’t come back yet.”

  
“She hasn’t?” I exclaimed. “Great! We can still save-” I went to keep speaking, but no words came out.

  
Turning and glaring at the culprit angel, I signed _ **//What gives?//**_ as angrily as I could with just my hands.

  
“If something is supposed to happen, we cannot stand in the way,” Castiel told me firmly.

  
_**//Like hell. If that was the case, why did Chuck allow me to be here at this point in the timeline?//**_  I asked, and Cas’s eyes narrowed at me as I rolled mine. _**//Don’t worry. I won’t tell the boys about that lil tidbit, but gimme my damn voice back already!//**_

  
Castiel shrugged, and I turned back to the boys, trying to figure out what to tell them. Regardless if this was a static or fluid timeline, either she’d still die or we might be able to save her. That decision made, I told to them about the Stynes and their background and my memory about the general location of the crazy doctor family as I watched Cas make some calculations off to the side. “The next time the stars will align to be able to permit enough leeway between the worlds for you to return with me will be in a year and a day,” he told us, and I could see the regret shining in his eyes.

  
I simply grabbed the nearest inanimate object I could find and threw it against the wall, the sound of pottery shattering oddly satisfying. “That’s fucking bullshit! I get here from trying to cleanse my psyche after someone very close to me loses a battle she shouldn’t have had to fight in the first fucking place and I end up here. The chaos is so thick here that people die all the time trying to help the Winchesters, and I’m not even alive here and you tell me we can’t do the fucking spell for a fucking year?!” I screamed as I continued to throw objects and plates and books. I grabbed another cheap vase and threw it against the wall.

  
“I don’t have _time_ for this! I’m finally in a better place, career wise. I have good friends who care about me; my brother’s having a baby next year. My b-boyfriend’s gonna propose,” I said, and lost the steam of my anger, as usually happened. I was hot tempered, but if you let me burn, it petered out quicker.

  
I just fell to the floor, sobbing brokenly, and soon felt warm arms surround and begin to rock me. I didn’t care right then, and continued sobbing out all my pain. Hell, I didn’t even know if I could recreate the spell; I might be stuck here indefinitely. I just sobbed harder at that thought, then heard humming from the man rocking me. It took me a few bars to figure out it was “Hey Jude”, which meant Dean had put away his gun to try and comfort me.

  
I looked up at him, confused. “Why?” I asked, my voice all but gone between the screaming and the crying.

  
“Because I know what it’s like to lose your Mom,” he said. “It changes you in ways those who haven’t dealt with it can’t understand.”

  
*****

  
The boys were kind enough to give me a room in the bunker and promise to take me to get supplies in the morning. I curled up in the bed, eyes burning from all the crying I’d done, when I heard a flutter of wings, and Cas popped in, a deeply apologetic look on his face as he grabbed the desk chair and brought over by the side of the bed and sat down.

  
“I’m sorry I don’t have the grace to take you home immediately, but I would not survive the journey back in my present state,” he informed me.

  
“S’okay, Cas,” I told him, sniffling and rubbing my wrist under my nose. “I’ll just wait that long. Wish I didn’t have to rely on the boys for all the stuff I need, though.”

  
“I do have enough power to go by myself and back. It is merely the power needed to take two back to your universe that I lack,” he said and I jumped up, suddenly excited.

  
Scrambling over the bedsheets towards the desk, heedless for a moment of being clad in only my t shirt and boy shorts, I grabbed paper and pen. Scribbling a list of the things I knew off the top of my head I couldn’t replace in this timeline, no matter how I tried, I shoved it in the surprised angel’s hands before holding up a finger and spinning back around, writing frantically again before writing “Mark” on the outside. Turning to Cas with fresh tears in my eyes, I gently handed over the letter. “Please make sure he gets this. I don’t want him to worry.”

  
Cas nodded solemnly and was gone in another flutter of wings, leaving me to drop back to the bed, energy gone as I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 2/?  
Warnings: mention of death, swearing, drinking  
Pairing: None right yet; Dean/Reader friendship, Sam/Reader friendship, Crowley/Reader intrigue  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: If anyone wants recipes for anything I mention, feel free to message me. :)

 

I was warm and comfy as I was rolling over, arms stretched out for my lover, but I only encountered air. Still half asleep, I rubbed my eyes, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling. Confusion reigned as I beheld stark white above rather than my glow in the dark star stickers. Then, everything from the day before came back in a rush, and I made a mad scramble for the bathroom before I was ill. I laid my head on the cool porcelain for a moment, turning my head to the side at the sound of footsteps.

“Couldn’t help overhear that, so I brought you some soda and crackers,” Dean said, leaning against the doorframe, concern in his eyes as he laid the glass and plate on the counter.

“Thanks,” I groaned, heaving myself up on suddenly shaky legs.

“Hey now!” he exclaimed, rushing in and putting one of my arms around his shoulders as he used his other hand to lower the lid and set me down on it gently. “So, drink this when you feel able. Oh, and Cas said he had some stuff for you in a duffel.”

I looked at him, confused for a moment before remembering the angel’s late night errand, and said that to the hunter.

“Ah, well, that was nice of him,” he said with a small smile and I tried to hide a smirk. Dean was as strong as he seemed in the show, but I'd seen the looks in passing, plus, as a bi chick, I had a decent gaydar. I could recognize another bi person like Dean, but it looked like he was wrestling between his desires and his ingrained beliefs, which I could totally relate to.

*****

Feeling better after a shower, and in fresh clothes, I wandered into the library, much needed caffeine in hand, to see a standoff forming.

“Okay, what gives, you guys?” I asked, still half coherent without my first full cup of the day.

“Cas said he had a message, but won’t tell us what it is,” Dean said.

Sharing a look of ‘aren’t they cute’ with Sam, I finished my mug before turning to the third of Team Free Will.

“Cas?” I asked, half hopeful, half dreading.

“Your boyfriend was rather unusual- he thought my appearance a joke at first, until I gave him your note, and began gathering the items you had listed.”

I gave a watery chuckle. “Yeah, the only church he believes in is the church of the NFL...that’s my baby. When did he realize you were serious about who you said you were?” I asked, sitting down at one of the tables.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “When I procured the glass item contained in the pink cloth, he told me that you had better only use that while you were gone, but I didn’t understand that reference.”

I turned five shades of red, stammering as two handsome hunters stared at me, curious, Dean’s eyes glinting with merriment. “Someone has a way to keep you faithful?” he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

“It- it’s an inside joke, since Mark knows well and good I bat for both teams,” I blurted out, my tongue running ahead of my brain.

I laid my head down on the table with a groan once I realized what I said, especially when Sam chimed in with “Well, that explains why you were so worried about Charlie!”

All I dignified that with was a couple upturned middle fingers as I contemplated how I was going to manage a full year with these two. And then, Fate decided to be amusing at my expense.

“The murmur around the campfire’s that you might have a witch in your pocket these days,” a cultured British voice drawled out.

* _Ah fuck! My day is now complete!_ * I picked my head up to behold the King of Hell standing off to the side, hands in pockets as he regarded the tableau in front of him.

“Wouldn’t be so certain of that, oh King,” I said, standing up and eyeing him with my arms crossed in front of me. If there was one thing I remembered, and remembered well, it was to not give Crowley an inch, including my mind.

“Oh? And who is this, boys? I know I would have remembered this one,” he said, a slight smirk on his face.

* _Down, girl. He may be your first choice, but remember what he is_ ,* I thought, though out loud, I said “Cute, Crowley. But my argument is rather valid, since I’m not sure how my magic abilities translate here. I’m an intuitive witch, so it’s more about Will, though I use words and wording to guide the spell. With a lot of the things here, the spells are very specific and more words based, rather than intent. Cuz, I seriously doubt the few kiddie practitioners y’all have found, let alone you Winchesters yourself (sorry boys), are focused purely on intent, and I’m worried I might blow myself up if I tried any of my spells here,” I said in one breath, then took a gulp of air as my eyes found Castiel off to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. He opened his mouth, perchance to mention the spellbook I’d put on my list, but I glared at him and he shut it again.

* _Good angel._ * I turned back to see Crowley eyeing me in a rather considering manner. I smirked as I walked closer to the boys, not foolish enough to want to be near the demon after what I planned to say next. “But, then again, Crowley, when you’re literally the son of a witch, you might have a better handle on what I’m capable of here. Now, what did Rowena call it again? A Natural Witch, I think it was, seeing as how I’m not gonna be stupid enough to ask for power from demons, and I’m definitely past the skill set of a Novitiate.”

“Mother?” Dean asked, and I watched Sam take a small step back from his brother, eyes downcast. * _Well, at least I have a pretty good idea now of where in the year Chuck dropped me in. Now to try and keep everybody from dying on me_ ,* I thought, as Crowley pointed a finger at me.

“I don’t know what spies you and the Hardy boys _think_ you have in my court, but it ends now,” he said, and left with a snap of his fingers.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I leaned heavily against the table, my legs weak from going toe to toe for even that long with the King of Hell. Holding up a hand to the boys, I said “I’ll explain what I know about Rowena and her precious baby boy later. Right now, I need to get some basics, including liquor. If the past 24 hours doesn’t call for a nice belt of single malt old enough to drink itself, I don’t know when. So, who’s gonna point me in the direction of the garage?”

*****

* _A Walmart is a Walmart is a Walmart._ * I wandered the aisles in Concordia, a slightly bigger town about an hour out from Lebanon, but I didn’t really care, because the boys had let me use one of their cards for this trip. I didn’t really LIKE using a fake card, but beggars couldn’t be choosers, since I had little cash, and my own cards obviously wouldn’t work here either. So, toiletries, makeup, single malt scotch for me and Jameson for the Winchesters, and now for the food. I cook comfort food when I’m stressed, so I strolled the aisles for ground beef, coconut milk, herbs, spices, tomatoes, chicken breast, pasta, potatoes, and the other things I knew from memory I’d need for my favorite five dishes. They were my standbys that I’d been cooking since childhood, and though I had them written down on food stained cards, I knew them all by heart by now - a family trait from my mother’s side of the family.

Dean tried to hold back a smile as I rolled the cart back to them. “Man cannot live on beer and sandwiches alone, boys,” I said as we piled the groceries into the trunk. “Next stop, thrift store, please. If I’m gonna be helping you two out, I’m gonna need to dress the part, and thrift stores are a great place to pick up a fed suit cheap. Plus, I’d really like to replace my leather jacket, and you usually find great ones in Kansas and Nebraska,” I said as I pulled out my phone to open up my Kindle.

Sam turned around to look at me over the front seat. “Help us out? And I thought you lived in Wisconsin.”

I smirked as I remembered some of my past travels through the midwest, seven inch heels and a pound of makeup in my bag. “I wasn’t lying to Crowley when I said I didn’t know how my magic is going to work in this world. So, I need to find a way to be useful, and, well, my ex taught me well. Besides, I loved traveling through these small towns- made bank here back when I danced. And, no comment from you, Dean. I sold all my old outfits, so no chance of that either,” I told the older Winchester as he sputtered and Sam laughed.

*****

After planting a good portion of my haul into what was going to be my bedroom for the next year, I grabbed my ipod and speakers that Cas had packed and trotted into the kitchen, where I found Sam grabbing one of the beers out of the fridge.

“Where’s Dean?” I asked, plugging in the sound system and using its boot up time to start grabbing the ingredients I needed out of the fridge and pantry.

“Cas has a case he wanted Dean’s advice on,” he told me, and I smirked.

“Uh huh. Sure. Well, then that means we’ll have time to chat. Like, about what the fuck you're doing dealing with Rowena?” I demanded, slamming the ground beef down on the counter and confronting him, arms crossed.

Sam did a double take and took a gulp of his beer. I watched him think it through, and was in the doorway before he’d made a step toward it. “Nuh uh. I’ve got a Moose of my own back home. Nice try. Now, spill.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to meet my eyes. “We need the Mark of Cain gone. I want my brother back!”

Tears filled my eyes as my anger lessened and I walked towards him, giving him a big hug. “I’ve got a brother myself,” I said against his chest, before looking up at him severely. “But, no matter what, I wouldn’t try and make deals with a witch that was kicked out of her coven AND forbidden from teaching others. Magic like that always comes at a price, you big doofus!” I pulled back from the hug and punched him in the shoulder. “Dean needs to know about this - mainly cuz when either of you Winchesters start getting secretive, it blows up in your damn face every time!”

“No it doesn’t!” he protested as I pulled out a mixing bowl and loaf pan.

I just raised a brow. “Ezekiel,” I said as I began combining things for my meatloaf.

“Oh yeah. That would be one,” he said and sat down at the table, watching my work. “What are you making?”

“When I’m stressed, I either cook or punch things, and since I don’t know where the gym is in this damn maze yet, I’m cooking. This is my frosted meatloaf.”

Even with my back to him, I could see the face he was making. “Frosted?!”

I chuckled as I started mixing things together with my hands. “Don’t worry, Sam; the frosting’s mashed potatoes. Now, if you’re gonna lurk while I work, at least be a dear and pour me a glass of that Shiraz I picked up? It should be chilling in the fridge.”


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 3/?  
Warnings: mention of death, swearing, drinking  
Pairing: Crowley/Reader; Dean/Reader friendship, Sam/Reader friendship, Crowley/Reader intrigue  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Sorry it took so long for this part, but I generally like to be started on the next chapter before I post the previous one...just a little author quirk, I guess. Anyways, my muse wasn’t cooperating, what with me being preoccupied with my new job and all. Heh. Anyways, here ya go. Enjoy!

 

Apparently, whatever help Cas needed hadn’t taken too long, because I had the pie cooling and the meatloaf cut by the time I heard the thunder of Dean’s feet on the stairs. “Damn, Sammy, whatever you made smells great!” he called out as I turned into the library, two plates in hand and chuckling.

“Thanks, Dean, but I did, so sit and eat, and if you behave, there might be pie later.” Off his look, I shrugged. “Keeping you in pie isn’t that hard. I learned how to make it when I was a kid.” I headed back to the kitchen for my dinner, but had to stop for a moment when I heard his deep throated moan of appreciation. Things inside me tightened like they hadn’t in a while, and I had a double flash of regret. First, that the first time I’d been turned on since Mom died wasn’t my boyfriend, but someone who wasn’t even real in my world. Secondly, I knew nothing could happen between us because, as I said, I'd seen the looks and exchanges that Dean and Cas had been shown to shy away from in recent seasons. But when I had the live feed equivalent staring me in the face for the past day or so, it was a little more obvious.

“I take it you enjoy my little modifications?” I asked as I came back with my plate and a full glass of wine. Realizing I probably had a year ahead of me with only that glass dildo Cas had packed for me for comfort, and I really needed a glass of my favorite vintage.

“Modifications?” Sam asked, having already gone back for seconds himself.

I smiled, and it was bittersweet. “It was a recipe I first made with my Mom when I was nine. The original recipe called for a little bit of BBQ sauce, but my family liked it better once we upped it to a full cup and slightly melted the cheese on top before serving,” I told them, choking down a couple bites before pushing my plate away in favor of my wine.

“Well, it’s a great job,” Sam told me as Dean held up his empty plate, puppy dog face trained right at me.

“Pie?” he asked, and I couldn’t help but grin.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” I took my plate with me, tupperwared it and put it in the fridge for later. I had been happy Granny Smith apples were still in season so that I could do the pie the way I’d learned as a child. Cutting two slices, and making sure Dean’s was bigger, I scooped out some vanilla ice cream for the side and came back out.

“Now, I’m sure you’re expecting it to look a little different, but this is the way my Grandpa did it,” I told them as the Winchesters dug in with enthusiasm.

“How’d he get the apples like that?” Sam asked, since Dean had barely come up for air since his first bite.

I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my wine. My nostalgia meal might be going over well with Sam and Dean, but my own appetite had dropped off again. “Meat slicer. They had a huge apple tree in the backyard of the house where my Mom grew up. The cheese slicer I found was the closest bet, though I don’t Dean liked it at all.”

His head shot up, and he made a noise of protest at my jest that had me giggling. “I’m teasing,” I told him as I watched Sam clean up and come back with the big bottle of Jameson and three shot glasses.

“I had a couple of ideas of what we could do to get to know you a little better, but I think the easiest is Truths and Lies,” he said as Dean grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the living room after his brother, where they had set up a couple of couches, a tv, and plenty of pillows to lounge on.

“So how do you guys play it, cuz I know how my girlfriends and I would.”

“Each of us says one truth and one lie. If you guess correctly which is which, the teller drinks. If not, those who guessed wrong drink,” Sam said as he sat on one end of the large couch in front of the table and big screen tv. Dean took the other side, so I decided to just sit in between them, Indian-style, with the bottle and shot glasses on the coffee table in front of us.

“Okay. I’ll go first,” I said. “I can shoot center mass with seven caliber of gun and I don’t know how to drive stick shift.”

Dean filled the shot glasses, turned and narrowed his eyes at me while I tried to hold my best poker face.

“First one’s the truth,” he said, and Sam snorted.

“Dude, I’d sooner believe she can drive stick than shoot more than you.”

“Sorry, Sam; drink up. I can drive stick and shoot practically anything from a 9 mil to an AR 15. Your turn, Dean, and remember, I’ve watched you guys for nearly a decade now. Gonna be hard to stump me.”

“Oh really now? Okay then. Ben really is my kid and Batman really isn’t my favorite character.”

Sam smiled as he refilled his glass and turned to me. “I know my guess, but what’s yours, Y/N?”

I shook my head. “Lisa already told you Ben’s not yours, so I’d say the first is the lie and the second is the truth.”

“Agreed,” Sam said, then groaned at Dean’s smile of triumph, though it seemed a little tempered.

“Ben got hurt at one point and, I guess the nurse tested my blood to see if I could donate. Turns out we’re both type A negative, so I bought one of those online kits, and, well, yeah,” he said with a shrug.

Sam and I were a little somber as we took our shots. I refilled them this time as Sam contemplated his choices. “I really enjoyed working on Crowley for the conversion and sometimes I really wish you’d left me in the pit.”

“First one’s a lie,” Dean and I said at almost the same time. Sam had his patented bitch face on as he drank and I turned to Dean, smiling.

“Enough with the gloomy gusses here, people. Besides, Dean hasn’t had to drink yet,” I pointed out. “So, how about you two just start telling us things and we’ll guess if they’re true or not. I mean, it’s not fair to only have me and Sam gettin’ drunk over here.”

Dean laughed, but agreed and soon, all three of us were pleasantly buzzed and the worries about my situation were pushed to the background. I had gravitated towards Dean and his sprawled warmth, since Sam and his great Mooseness reminded me too much of my boyfriend, and right now, I was NOT about to turn the night into a sobfest. But the boys were about to turn the tables on me, it seemed.

“So, we know you can shoot, cook and do spells. What else can you tell us?” Sam asked, pouring and throwing back another shot before handing one each to me and Dean.

“One brother, as I mentioned. Big bookworm, so don’t worry- I’ll be Research Girl if you need me to. Been surrounded by computers since I was little. Lessee, what else?”

“Favorite food?” Dean asked.

“Thai- hands down. Went to Bangkok for a month for medical tourism and can’t wait to go back for another vacation.”

“Favorite movie?” Sam put in.

“Um, nerdwise, I’d have to go with Star Trek IV. Otherwise, probably Some Like It Hot. I love old school comedies, but I’m really just a big nerd.”

“A cute nerd,” Dean said. “Okay, favorite car.”

I tilted my head back to look at him. “Other than your Baby? 69 Mustang, to be sure. I love old muscle cars.”

“Hmm. Okay, music,” Sam asked as we all downed another round.

“Anything from rock to pop to country- just no rap or hip hop. I’ll be just fine in the car with the greatest hits of helmet rock, I think it was what you called it, Sam?”

“Yeah, it’s a little creepy how much you know about us,” Dean said, as he handed me another shot.

I felt the burn of the whiskey pool in my belly, and waved a hand at them in negation as I sat up. “I love learning about you guys, but I’m not Becky level obsessed. You and Sam have helped give me something else to focus on than my grief. Hell, the fact you two didn’t let your Mom’s death stop you from living shows me it can be done. Now, I may not be able to do that quite yet - hell, I’m lucky most nights if I can fall asleep by 7 am. But, the point is that it can be done, eventually, and, trust me, that’s huge for me right now.”

I could feel tears pricking at the back of my eyes and stood up, grabbing my wine glass. “And with that nice info dump, I think I’m gonna go read in my room for a while.”

*****

The next morning had me dry swallowing Advil and staying overlong in the hot shower. After I felt more marginally human, I dressed in exercise wear and went, coffee in hand, to find the gym. I managed to find it after only two wrong turns, and I was happy to find a punching bag and tape off in a corner, along with a couple of treadmills and a matted area with some weights.

Plugging my headphones in and picking my workout mix, I started with a few stretches before programming a punishing 10° incline run on the treadmill. 45 minutes of running had me sweating and chugging water like it was going out of style before drying off my hands, plugging the Ipod into the stereo and suiting up for the bag.

The calmness I usually felt after a workout was missing for some reason, so I took my frustrations out on the bag. I only stopped to take a breath when my arms ached and my calves started to burn. I leaned my forehead against the bag, finally feeling a little bit at peace with the situation I found myself in.

“Whatever did that bag do to you, kitten?” I heard asked of me, and I lifted my head to see Crowley leaning against the wall, pristine and cool in his suit and tie. I felt grungy after my long workout, besides having a pleasant ache running through most of my body, so my response was a bit grumpy.

“The name’s Y/N, not kitten. What are you doing here anyway, Crowley?” I asked, going over to my things, untaping my hands and running a towel along my neck and arms.

“Well, as I said, witches of power are as rare as my mother, and now you, it seems. You’re an intriguing puzzle, kitten, because noone’s heard of you before this week. I wonder why that is.”

I turned around to explain, and had to take a step back as he had moved up right behind me. I looked up at him, hoping he’d guess my jumping pulse was exercise related rather than attraction. This close, I could smell the hint of sulphur, but he also had a nice cologne on that smelled much too good for my own peace of mind. “I’m not from this timeline. I screwed up a spell and can’t get back home for a while,” I told him, trying to keep my voice steady around the slow thrum of interest in my blood.

“Mmm. That is a puzzling situation, though why you’d try to help Moose and Squirrel-”

“Crowley! Leave Y/N alone!” Sam called out as he stormed over towards us.

Crowley merely shrugged, leaned in and whispered “When you’re ready to find out what you’re really capable of, kitten, just call me.” And with a kiss behind my ear, he was gone.

“Y/N, you okay?” Sam asked, holding me by the shoulders. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No. No. I was just working out when he stopped by to find out who I was. I’m fine, Sam; I just need a shower.”

*****

I braced my hand against the back wall and agreed with Dean that the bunker’s water pressure was amazing. My mind roiled at the implications of Crowley’s apparent interest in me. Granted, his character had always intrigued me almost as much as the Winchesters, but that was with the safety of a screen being between me and the action. Up close, it was a lot harder. My boyfriend had always rolled his eyes when I talked about my interest in Crowley, but considering he was a fan of him as Badger, we agreed he had no room to complain. And, since we’d both agreed that if the opportunity presented itself, I could have Mark Sheppard and he could have Megan Fox, would it be so bad?

I shook my head at myself as I washed, rinsed and toweled off. I wandered into the bedroom, only to let out a shriek at the sight of Dean there. He promptly whipped around, his back to me, apologizing profusely.

“It’s okay, Dean- you didn’t know. ‘Sides, I know the only girl you care to drool over right now is that Impala,” I said, and quickly scrambled into my robes while he protested my assertion.

Turning back around after I gave the all clear, he looked at my face with a serious expression on his own. “You’re mine and Sam’s responsibility while you’re here. Now, since you said you can shoot, we’ll see how honest you were about that once you're dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 4/?  
Pairing: Crowley/Reader; Charlie/Reader side fling, Dean/Reader friendship, Sam/Reader friendship, Crowley/Reader intrigue, Charlie/Other romance  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Muse now cooperating better now that I’m more in the swing of things at work. Should also have chapter 5 up within the next couple of days, hopefully. And hey, SEX! Yes, not the main pairing yet, but I can’t write smut without substance and reasons for why they’re in bed..Still, enjoy! :)

 

 

My mind was still a mess by the time I managed to dress and follow Dean out to the back of the Bunker. It was a crisp fall day, and I was thankful that at least the timelines were following along at the same pace. I might have had a lot on my mind at the moment, but I still let out an involuntary ooh at the sight of the ordnance laid out in front of me. Picking up one of the 9 millimeters at the left end of the row, I had it loaded and pointed down the range in seconds while I then put on safety goggles and a sound dampener headset.

“Familiar with the Browning, huh?” Dean asked, motioning to my initial choice.

“A Browning, huh? That’s funny,” I said. Then, off his look, I elaborated. “Not sure if she’s writing them here or not, but one of my favorite authors back home had her heroine using a Browning. Anita’s a vampire hunter in a world where vampires are considered citizens in the US and have other things that make the vamps of her world different than the ones in Buffy or even the ones here.”

“Huh. Well, let’s see how well you do with it,” he told me, motioning to the target downwind.

I may have been a little rusty, since my boyfriend and I didn’t have any guns, but it was like riding a bike. After adjusting for less recoil than I was used to with my usual gun, I hit center mass on most of the clip before setting the gun down and going over to replace the target. I picked up my usual choice next, a 1911 A-1 .45. This was the gun my ex had trained me with the most, and the familiar weight brought a small ache to my chest. That frustration and lingering anger had me emptying two clips- one mostly in the chest and the second gained me a lucky head-shot as well as a couple to the crotch of the target.

Dean winced when he took a look at my groupings. “Mad at us a bit?” he asked, gun hand hovering over his groin protectively.

I laughed derisively as I pulled off my protection and began cleaning the guns. The thought of my abusive ex had put me off any more marksmanship training for the moment. “Nah. Not you guys. You two and Cas are awesome - above and beyond for y'all being stuck with me for a year. It’s just my ex- teaching me about guns was the only good thing the damn bastard did right.”

“Sounds like there’s more to that story,” he said softly as he handed me a rag and the gun oil.

I scoffed and had to remind myself to not take out my anger on the defenseless guns. “A bit. I was a smart girl- learned early that people can be evil and cruel. But when that cruelty is masked by civility to the point everyone else believes you’re so lucky to be loved by this guy...well, that’s a different beast all together.”

My mind ran over 10 years of good memories, increasingly overshadowed by outbursts of anger, humiliation, subtle verbal digs that grew over time, and, of course, my increasing certainty that the main reason we were in an open relationship was because he would have been unfaithful if we weren’t.

I waved a hand in dismissal as I handed the gun back to him and we began walking back inside. “You’ve had much worse. I ended it nearly five years ago and my new guy is a lot better than the previous model.”

Dean regarded me for a moment with a serious look on his face. “Better than him or not, no man should ever touch a woman in anger.”

I did a double take and stopped walking back to the bunker for a moment. “How do you figure?” I countered, not wanting to admit that what he’d said was true.

Dean shrugged and continued walking. “Well, between your emotional response when you popped in about being in a better place and that mostly healed but not quite on the break on your nose tell me that guy had to be serious bad news to cause that much anger.”

I shook my head ruefully. “I forget sometimes that there’s a sharp brain under those fine looks. Yeah, it was something like that. You behave a certain way after a decade with someone, ya know? I didn’t like the person I was becoming with him. I wanted my life back; hell, I wanted my control back.”

“How far did you go?” he asked as we put the guns away in the safe in the Bunker.

“I had been living with him in Tampa,” I said, and he whistled.

“That’s a bit of a hike.”

I snorted. “Yeah, I was traveling as a dancer at the time, and found this guy that I never thought I’d find again- someone who loves me for me, even with all my scars and all my faults. My ex finally got the hint, plus I have a few good friends who have my back if he decided to try anything. No big. I’m dealing. My boyfriend is night and day from the previous model,” I said, my mind flashing to the potential level of untidiness of the apartment in my absence and chuckled. “Sometimes more than others, but I know he loves me and would do as much for me as you would for Sam and vice versa.”

*****

I poured all of my frustrations, sexual and otherwise, into doing things for everyone in the bunker. The boys soon complained that they wanted to be able to run while on hunts, not waddle, after all the cooking I was doing for them. I’d nibble at what I could, but stress and grief always had a way of zapping my appetite big time. So, I started doing protein shakes for myself while serving the boys and Cas panag curry, sriratcha potatoes and baked mac and cheese. Dean commented on my improved gun skills two weeks into my time with them, and it wasn't long after that that I noticed I was starting to not be as winded when trying to keep up with Sam “Mr Long Fucking Legs” Winchester on our morning runs. The boys had even let me go with them on a simple salt and burn tonight, but that had turned into a couple salt and burn - twin ghosts going after the children of the man who’d killed them, which prompted another Walmart run, this time more for first aid supplies. Though, I don’t think the boys were too upset I was downing close to a quarter of a bottle of vodka while Dean was trying to stitch up the pretty deep gash along my lower left arm.

“I can handle that damn elbow being dislocated after I broke the arm, but fuck, Dean, getting stitches seems to hurt worse!” I whined as the hunter performed first aid on me back at the Bunker.

“Just drink a little more there, Christy. The pain should dull more soon. Wait, you dislocated your elbow?”

I could tell he was doing whatever he could to distract me from his sewing, so I took another swig and nodded. “Yup. Tried to jump down from the high side of a teeter totter when I was 11 by bracing my arm in the middle. Didn’t work out quite like I wanted,” I said with a giggle.

“Ooookay, looks like the meds have finally kicked in,” Sam said, taking the bottle away before I could have another drink.

“Aww, Sammy, dat’s not fair. Stupid ghost tossing me onto a stupid fence. You two sure are yummy, though,” I said, tilting my head back and smiling up at them.

“Really?” Sam said, smirking as he exchanged a look with his brother. “Who do you like more?”

I pouted. “That’s not fair. You’re big and strong and caring, like my Moose, but I really like Dean. We’re both firstborn and always looking out for our little brothers. But I can’t fuck him into the ground like I wanna,” I continued, and Dean paused for a moment in wrapping gauze around the wound.

“Really? Why not?” he asked, patting my finished bandage gently.

“Cuz! You’ve got your yummy angel who’s had a hand to guide you for years now. Hell, you met ‘m on my brother’s birthday! So, no Winchester for me. Guess I’m glad there’s still others here for me to enjoy,” I finished, as the room started to spin.

“Oh?” Dean asked, then cursed as I watched two Sams and three Deans rush towards me before I passed out.

*****

I found Dean in the living room when I woke up a few hours later. He glanced up from his seat on the couch as I padded up in my sleep pants and my shirt that declared “Yes, they’re natural” with a pair of 20 sided die high up on the shirt right over my tits. I noticed he had his guns out and was cleaning them while Han Solo flying the Millennium Falcon played softly on the big screen. Sitting down on the other side of the couch, I pulled one knee close to my chest, rested my chin on top of it and looked over the top at the older hunter.

“Sorry about the drunken ramblings earlier. I think it was a combo of blood loss, half a pint of vodka and not eating much before the hunt,” I told him, shrugging as he laid the gun down to turn and look at me fully.

“Nah, I’d say alcohol makes us more honest. Which begs the question- why do you think I’m in a relationship with Cas?”

“Okay,” I nodded, “That’s fair. Well then, I have a few questions for you. Did you miss him when he was trying to help the newly fallen angels? Were you worried when you and Ezekiel found him stabbed? Were you really okay with sending him off on his own if only to protect Sam from the deal you’d made?” I asked, ticking each one off on my fingers and watching as he thought seriously about it for once.

“Yeah, I missed him, and I didn’t want him to leave, but I also had to think about Sammy!” he said, as I shook my head in frustration.

“Dean, when will you realize that you deserve to be happy and be loved just as much, if not more, than the rest of your family?” I asked, biting back my inclination to point out John's shortcomings, because now wasn’t the time for that discussion. “And don’t give me a line about otherwise. You tried it with Lisa, and she’s a wonderful woman, but you understood that she might become a liability and had Cas make sure they were safe, because you cared. With Cas, he can hold his own, and knows what’s really going on in this world and can fight against it without you having to worry about him as much. At least give him a chance, dammit!”

Dean started to chuckle, and the laughter was still in his eyes when he pulled out his cell to answer the call. That light died once he heard the first words out of the person on the other end. “Whoa! Charlie, hold on. Slow down and tell me what happened.”

I was instantly on alert, my mind flashing back to when I’d shown up. I damn well was going to make sure she got out of it alive this time.

*****

“Goddammit, Sam! What the fuck were you thinking? I thought we’d agreed the book needed to be destroyed,” Dean yelled, pacing the length of the library and back as Sam stood off to the side, a mullish expression on his face. As I’d told Sam a few weeks previous, working with Rowena was bad news. It was only after Charlie called and I said how his actions were a direct chain of events that led to her death that had him reluctantly admitting what he’d done to Dean.

Charlie sat at one of the tables by me, her head going back and forth between the two brothers like watching a ping pong match. I, on the other hand, had figured out by this point that I could do small manifestations without popping light-bulbs by keeping the intent and focus tight. One of the exciting side benefits was that my magic was starting to manifest more like the magic in this world, so now I was able to keep my glass of Glenlivet full after my initial pour. Charlie leaned over and snagged a swig of my drink, hissing as it burned its way down, but, then again, she was worse than me in the injury recovery department at the moment, so she needed it more than me anyway. “So, didn’t get much of a chance with you guys saving me from the Stynes, but what has you working with the boys?” she asked, leaning toward me as Sam and Dean continued to bicker.

“I’m a witch from another timeline. I did a spell that went a little caca at just the right time and ended up here for about the next year or so,” I said, holding back the urge to stammer. Redheads had always been a bit of a weakness for me. Gathering my courage and leaning closer, so that my lips were right by her ear, I whispered “You know, I bet the two of us could disappear and I almost guarantee the boys would never notice. They’re just hitting their stride on this old argument.”

Charlie didn’t say anything; she just grinned, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the library.

*****

I was used to being the aggressor when I was with girls, so it threw me a little when Charlie had me pushed up against the wall as soon as we turned the corner and, girl, could she kiss! It had been quite a while since I’d had the opportunity to enjoy another girl and it felt like heaven. Her soft lips nibbled on mine and I let out a moan as she grabbed my ass before coming up for air and grinning at me. Dragging me into my room, she closed and locked the door before spinning me around and pinning me to the door, kissing me senseless again.

I was definitely out of my comfort zone, but it was mostly my own fault. I was picky about who I wanted as a lover, which wasn’t something I was about to change, but, DAMN, it sucked having high standards sometimes. Charlie quickly brought the focus back to her by the simple expediency of worming her hands under my top and bra and beginning to pinch and twist my nipples. Shaking myself mentally and deciding to simply enjoy my good fortune, I framed her face in my hands and kissed her back deeply, threading my tongue into her mouth and swallowing her moan. I reluctantly pushed her hands out from underneath my top and pulled her top off to find her clad in a lacy black bra that was a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her nipples were hard and poking through the fabric and I smirked as I rolled her nipples in my fingers through the satin before reaching around and unhooking it so I could have better access to suck and nibble on them instead. Glancing around her for a moment, I kissed my way back up to her mouth and guided her backwards towards the bed in between more kisses.

“You’ve still got too many clothes on,” she said as she pouted against my mouth before pulling away and yanking my top over my head. My own bra was quick to follow, flung over her shoulder and forgotten as she pulled me towards her and pushed me onto my back on the bed. Taking a moment to peel her pants and panties down her long legs and kick them aside, she crawled toward me, her eyes nearly emerald and shining with lust.

“You know, I’ve been wondering if you liked me or I was just imagining things. I mean, I know things were crazy at the cabin, but I just wanted to make sure you really were interested. You know how that can be with girls sometimes, but I could still feel you staring at me a lot this week,” she told me, running her hands up my legs and peeling off my own jeans and thong.

I smiled softly and propped myself up on my elbows as I spread my legs wider. “I’ve had a crush on you since you first showed up, bopping along to your music at Roman’s office. I was so happy when you told the boys you were a lesbian,” I said, then my eyes rolled back in my head as Charlie smirked and dived in, licking and sucking for all she was worth. Her enthusiasm and single mindedness had me rocketing to an orgasm within minutes and I arched my back on a scream, trying to remember not to lock my legs around her head as I normally would. I lay sprawled across the bed afterwards, trying to remember how to breathe as Charlie crawled the rest of the way up my body and kissed me softly. I hummed happily then took a hold of her shoulders and flipped her over so that she was now underneath me.

“My turn,” I told her as I proceeded to shower her body with attention with teeth, tongue, lips and fingers. She soon began babbling a mixture of pleas and begging as I started mapping out her body. I sought out the spots on her that made her gasp and moan and clutch at me. She was coming almost before my first finger slid into her wet pussy, but I didn’t stop until she was limp and begging me for a break.

Smiling up at the redhead, I got up off the bed and wandered over to the closet. Coming back with an afghan, I laid it over us both and curled up beside her, stroking a hand up and down her good arm. “Thank you for that,” I told her softly. “Like I said, you’ve been one of my favorites and that’s why I wanted to try and save you if we could when I popped up here.”

Charlie rolled over to face me, propping herself up on one elbow. “Yeah, Dean mentioned that, but not how you knew. What gives? And how do you know about me working for Roman if you’ve only been with the boys two months?”

“Where I come from, in that timeline, you and the boys and everyone else here are on a television show, and one of the last episodes I saw before all this happened had you chased by the Stynes and murdered. I couldn’t let that happen to someone as brave and amazing as you,” I told her, cradling her face with my palm.

She leaned into my touch. “Yeah, and just when I found a girl who might be good for me,” she said. “Anyone back home for you?”

”Yeah- I’ve got a good guy, but he knows and understands that I’m bi. So, you found a girlfriend, huh? What’s she like? I'm sorry; I didn't know.”

Charlie shook her head, said she was okay, and went to answer my question when there was a pounding on the door. “Hey, Christy, have you seen Charlie? We went to find her after she ran off while Sam and I were discussing things.”

We held each other and tried to smother our laughter. “I’ll see what I can do, Dean.”

“Okay, that’s good. Oh, and when you find her, tell her you need to do a better job of keeping her quiet.”

I couldn’t answer, but turned about as red as Charlie’s hair and sputtered as she shook with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 5/?  
Warnings: UST and manual stimulation for Crowley/Reader, nothing much- tried to keep the seriousness of the Stynes episode off screen, as it were  
Pairing: Crowley/Reader; Dean/Reader friendship, Sam/Reader friendship, Charlie/Other romance  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: We’re getting there, but patience, it will be worth it. I have at least three or four sex scenes planned out already for our couple, but there’s also going to be a lot else going on in this story too, because, as I said, I can’t do a PWP...not my style. So, this thing is probably gonna end up being somewhere between 20 & 30 chapters long by the time I’m done with it.

 

I have to admit, I did laugh when Dean explained over dinner the reason for their teasing. Charlie's screaming had stopped the boys mid-argument, but Sam had put a cautionary hand on his brother’s arm as they both grinned at the sound of the increasingly vocal demands echoing from my room.

“So, now that we know I’m as good as my word, what are we going to do about the Codex and the Stynes? As much as I’d love to help translate, Charlie’s still the best for cracking the code,” I said as Dean paced the library and Sam regarded Charlie, a protective look on his face.

“Well, from what you told us, Charlie isn’t leaving the Bunker until the Stynes are dealt with, and Rowena going to stay under lock and key in that dungeon too! I’ll head out to find those sons of bitches and keep them from ever hurting Charlie.” Dean said, and Charlie grinned.

“Thanks for looking out for me, by the way. I know Mick’ll be happy you’re keeping me in one piece.”

“Wait, Mick? Our New Bobby Mick? Since when?” Dean asked.

“Who’s Mick?” I asked, intrigued.

“One of our hacker friends, and Charlie’s new girlfriend, apparently. Look, I’ll call y’all when I get to Styne territory,” Dean said, and I stood up.

“I’m coming with, and, before you ask, I’ve seen all this before. You tore through them like a bat outta hell, but we’ve gotta think here, okay? When you went after them, they knew you were coming, AND all about the Impala. But, if I show up in town with her, while you borrow Charlie’s Bug, you should be able to get into town without getting stopped.”

“Not focusing on you thinking you're ready to drive Baby, but, if, as you say, they know what I look like...” he asked, indicating himself with a sweep of his hand.

I simply wriggled my fingers and smiled. “I’ve been working on things and figured out some of basic witchy mojo,” I said, snapping my fingers while muttering _transform_. “Go take a look,” I offered, gesturing to the mirror on the wall in the library.

Dean wandered over to look at the reflection of a blonde blue eyed surfer type dude in the mirror. “Damn, girl, that’s good work,” he said, as he turned towards his brother with a smirk. I snapped my fingers again, and he was back to normal.

“I promise I will take good care of your sweetie,” I said, as Sam shrugged, grabbed a book and sat down.

“Since you told us some of the Stynes came here, I’ll stick around and hold down the fort with Charlie,” he said, and Dean nodded.

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Pointing a finger at me, he said “One scratch, and you’ll be listening to Beiber for a week straight.”

I shuddered as I followed him. “No need for dire threats, Winchester. Yeesh.”

*****

It didn’t take long for me to be pulled over once I got to Shreveport. I wasn’t surprised, but I was curious as to how this would play out. “Can I help you officers?” I asked in a sugary sweet Southern accent as one of the deputies walked up to my window.

“Well, ma’am, I hate to tell you, but I’m havin’ to pull you over on account of one of your taillights being busted,” Deputy Jerkwad informed me as Deputy Asshole smashed one of the taillights.

I gripped the wheel tightly as the deputy smirked at me. “I’m gonna also need to ask you to step out of the car, ma’am,” he said, and I resisted the urge to go for the dagger nestled at the small of my back.

“What seems to be the problem, sir?” I asked, my face a mask of confusion.

Jerkwad glanced over at Asshole, who shrugged. “Don’t wanna hurt the lady, but this is the car we were told to look out for,” he said as Jerkwad grabbed my arm firmly.

“Out of the car now, ma’am, or we won’t be nice about it.”

*****

I chose to be smart about it, and was soon handcuffed and brought to the local station. I watched Deputy Asshole head to the Chief’s office and shut the door while Jerkwad sat me down and started doing paperwork.

“Is this how y’all treat all your tourists? I mean, I came for the casinos and instead, you’ve got me in handcuffs,” I said, and made a little moue of disappointment. “And, they’re not even the fun kind.”

That last statement had the deputy glancing up from his paperwork to look me over one more time. I’d planned my wardrobe with care, and distraction in mind- lace up top, painted on jeans and over the knee fuck me boots, along with a layer of makeup so thick, I had forgotten how glad I was to use a lighter hand, post dancing. I shrugged, and his eyes were glued to my cleavage. I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it in favor of keeping Deputy Dumbass focused on what was in front of him, to the exclusion of everything else.

“So, what kind of handcuffs would work better? I’m sure we could have some fun together,” he said, leaning forward and nearly falling into my boobs.

“Oh, probably the nonpickable kind,” I said offhandedly, as I held up my handcuffs on one hand.

The deputy looked pissed and went to grab me, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor, courtesy of a smack to the back of the head from Dean’s gun.

I smiled up at him as I stood up, holding out a hand for my gun and holster. “Can I have that damn sweater now, too?”

Dean just stared down at my cleavage for a moment. “But I was enjoying the effects of the a/c,” he said with a grin, as he handed me the sweater.

“Brat,” I said as I motioned to the closed door, and indicated two people inside. Dean took high and I naturally took low as he kicked the door in, our guns drawn.

*****

I was still a little shaken afterwards at how just a little taunting from the Stynes had the Mark flaring up and Dean taking out most of them in a rather rapid fashion. I now, unfortunately, had first hand knowledge that there is a visceral difference between researching a paper for an entire semester of college on Jack the Ripper, and what I saw Dean do in Shreveport. I think when I started shivering after the adrenaline wore off is what clued him into how shaken up I was by the whole thing. He cursed and pulled into the next hotel on the road; coming back with the room key, he grabbed our bags and ushered me into the room. It smelled of must, and looked like the designer has decided the 70s was the best era for motel decoration. Throwing the bags on one bed, he turned to me, and tossed me one of the keys.

“We’ll stay here tonight. I’ll head out and hustle some pool while you calm down, cuz Lord knows you can’t play to save your life,” he said, and was out the door and roaring away in the Impala moments later.

I wandered into the bathroom, braced my hands on either side of the sink, and just studied my reflection for a moment. My mind kept flashing back to having to stab one of the Stynes when he’d tried to grab me. One quick instinctive stab to the chest, and he went down with a gurgle as I’d tried to help Dean. I hadn’t had time to process it then, but now I looked down at my hands, blood caked around the cuticles and under my nails from where it had splattered after I’d had to pull the dagger back out.

My pupils were blown wide and I also noticed some specks of blood on my cheek. Killing someone, even when it was only to protect yourself, makes you look at life a little differently; this was the second time I’d had elemental shifts in my thinking processes since Mom died. Just the thought of her had me wanting to scrub myself clean, so I wandered back into the room to get my toiletry bag to find that I had company.

“It’s a good bit more enjoyable when I have time to talk with you without the Hardy boys around. You’ve certainly been making waves in the supernatural community since you showed up, kitten,” Crowley drawled from his position leaning up against the room divider.

I squelched the instinct to take a step back, and wandered over to my duffle for my bag. “Dean just went out to grab dinner, and then he’ll be right back,” I said over my shoulder.

“Oh, come now, my dear. We both know he won’t be back for hours until that rage being pulled out by the Mark is gone again,” he whispered in my ear.

I jumped and scrambled from between him and the bed, ending up by the table by the door, holding my bag in front of me like a shield. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, Crowley. Hell, I thought you’d be happy of the opportunity to get rid of your mother, since she’s such a thorn in your side and trying to kill you and all,” I said, trying to keep the quiver of nervousness out of my voice. Sexy and alluring, sure, but up close, and especially since I’d been working on my witchcraft, I could sense the immense power that radiated off of him, and it made me a little dizzy.

“And, how do you know so much about Rowena, I wonder?” he asked, walking towards me slowly.

“I told you, I’m not from around here. That’s why my magic seems to react differently here,” I said, hoping to distract him with the knowledge of my foreign magic, but he wasn’t deterred.

“You haven’t answered my question, luv- How Do You Know?” he demanded, taking a step forward with each of the last four words until he was standing nearly toe to toe with me.

I turned my head to the side and looked down, too intimidated by both the pulse of his power and his closeness- I couldn’t look him in the eye at the moment. “Where I’m from, all this is a television show. I’ve been watching the boys, you, Cas, Charlie, everybody for over a decade now,” I told him, and flinched a little when I felt him reach out to me, but relaxed when all Crowley did was stroke his hand down my cheek.

“Interesting. And yet, you’re trying to help those two misfits try to get rid of the Mark,” he said, and I lifted my head to look at him finally.

“Much as I enjoy watching you, O King, I’m also smart enough to know that the bad girls usually get it in the end. I mean, take Abaddon. Hot little redhead, sure, but you knew she was going to die, because she’s a villainess,” I said, and Crowley leaned in closer, his eyes darkening as they took in my face.

“Mmm, so the little witch hunter in training enjoys not only women, but watching me, eh? Do tell, kitten.” he said, bracing hands on the table on either side of me and pressing the length of his body into mine.

The shock of the size and hardness of his cock rubbing up against my skintight jeans had me dropping my bag to the floor with a thud from nerveless fingers as my breathing quickened against my will. “Now, that’s just not fair,” I moaned, as Crowley leaned forward, kissing behind my ear again before scraping his teeth along the side of my neck.

I gave a shudder at the sensation, but that turned into another moan as he sucked at a spot between my neck and my shoulder that was sure to bruise. “That's it, kitten. Show me how much you like this,” he said, his beard rasping against my skin as his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against him, grinding against me with a groan of his own. I moaned and rolled my head back as he held me blocked in between the table and his body while he filled his hands with my breasts. He rubbed my nipples as they hardened through my thin shirt as he kissed his way up to my mouth, kissing me roughly and threading his tongue into my mouth when I moaned again.

He was working us both up to a frenzy when we heard a door slam and a key in the door. “We’ll finish this later,” he growled in my ear, and the weight of him left me moments before Dean stepped into the room, my dagger in his hand.

“Guess you forgot this in the car, and I didn’t want to leave you here unprotected,” he said, then narrowed his eyes at me. “You okay? You look a little off.”

I shrugged while I tried to find my voice around the throbbing pulse beat in my throat and my groin. It took a moment, but I managed. “Guess I’m still trying to deal with what happened today.”

“Hey, we did what we had to do to protect Charlie and the book. Stay here, check in with Sam, and I’ll be back later,” he said, and I nodded. Once I heard Baby rumble away again, I sagged. I just wanted to shower and get off now- in that order. I wasn’t about to tempt Fate by taking glass into the shower; I was enough of a klutz already. Setting up my McLachlan mix to relax, I soaped up, scrubbed off, and washed my hair for the simple expediency that I hadn't realized there was blood in it until I got in the shower. Blowdrying my hair and putting it up in a ponytail, I lotioned my body and threw on a silk nightie. Just then, the song switched to _Witness_ , and I wondered if Crowley was manipulating the player. Shrugging, I turned off the lights, got under the scratchy motel sheets, and pulled out my dildo. I didn’t always use it to get off on my own, preferring to draw it out by limiting myself to just my fingers, but the _coitus interruptus_ courtesy of Dean had me wanting it fast, hard, and in a hurry.

The dildo was a seven inch, nicely thick and slightly curved specimen with 2 thinner lines of glass twinning their way up the length of the shaft like ivy. Sliding my thong off and spreading my legs, I guided a hand down to my mound, sliding a finger up, down and around my clit and down into my slit to remoisten it after my shower. It had been a while since I felt like indulging myself sexually, and had stopped wondering what it was about this timeline that had my libido shifted to high gear. I slid one finger, then two into my pussy in a habit as old as when I'd first discovered how my fingers could make me feel.

Once I felt my pussy was wet enough, I used my right hand to guide the dildo in. Hissing a bit at the contrast between the cool glass and my heated flesh, I twisted it around until I felt it was in the right position, and began thrusting it in and out slowly. I closed my eyes and let the sensations and the music wash over me as I indulged myself as I hadn't in a while. The song had reminded me a bit of Crowley when I first heard it, so I just imagined it was his hand, not mine, that pushed the strap of the nightie down enough to bare my full breasts and twisted my nipple with my left hand as my hips lifted to meet the dildo being thrust in faster now. I bit my lip and moaned as I switched from playing with my hard nipples to playing with my swelling clit. The slickness growing under my fingers had me speeding up the pace of both as I brought to mind the scene with Crowley moments before.

I imagined him going from kissing me to peeling me out of my decoy wear, piece by piece. I imagined he'd tease me with his hands and mouth as each scrap as thrown off, turning me on and not letting me finish before moving onto the next piece and repeating it again. And then, once he had me naked, spinning me around to brace myself against the table, and teasing me with fingers and tongue some more. It would only be after I was reduced to a dripping, horny mess, begging him to take me, that he would bend me forward and oblige me, thrusting inside hard and fast. The thought of the sheer power that sex with him would be like had me twisting the dildo again until I felt the head catch my g spot, and I ran it back and forth over that small inner spot until I came with a cry.

Pulling my underwear back up, as well as the strap, I put the dildo back in its bag, too worn out to wash it until morning. I drifted off to sleep, imagining I heard Crowley in my dreams murmur “Oh, what fun we’ll have together, kitten.”


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 6/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Yule! Here you have some more Crowley smut as a slightly belated Christmas present. Probably won’t be writing much for the next week, since I have my birthday to plan, but I’ve got another chapter written already, not to worry!

 

Dean was there when I woke up the next morning, and after reassuring him I was none the worse for wear, we packed up and headed back to the Bunker. Sam and Charlie filled us in on their own skirmish with the Stynes, and then everyone turned to stare at me, expectantly.

“What? We’re in uncharted territory here, people. Hell, technically we have been since the moment I popped in 2 months ago. I’ve got no more idea of what’s going on from here on out than y’all do. All I know is that Charlie’s safe, and that there’s gotta be another way to get rid of the Mark, other than trying to enlist the help of a witch who’s main goal is to have her son killed.”

“Your concern for my well being is touching, kitten,” Crowley said as he popped in, leaning against the opposite doorway of the library from where we all sat. I saw Dean go for his belt, and I gently laid my hand over his and shook my head minutely when he glanced in my direction.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” I said, reclining back in my seat, and sipping on my drink. Crowley merely smirked at me as he adjusted his belt, and my brain went south, as I'm sure he intended it to.

Seeming to enjoy the sight of my reddened cheeks, he took pity on me for a moment to focus back on the boys. “Kitten’s anxiety for me aside, I do appreciate that you boys have my mother gift-wrapped for me. If I had known what she had planned for me, I’d have never let her out of my sight. My gratitude to you for making finding her much easier,” he said, with a tilt of his head.

“We didn’t grab her to help you out, Crowley. We need her help to translate the spell to get rid of the Mark,” Dean told him, standing up and putting one hand on the First Blade.

Sam stood up as well, and got in between the two men who had been walking towards each other in the center of the library, confrontation a clear purpose, and the younger Winchester held up a hand in either direction as he explained his plan. “That’s one of the things we wanted to talk to you about, but hadn’t gotten a chance to yet, Dean. Charlie cracked the code to Nydia’s codex. Plus, the two of us were thinking that, depending on how well Y/N’s been advancing in harnessing her magic here, she might be able to do the spell instead of Rowena.”

I jumped up and marched over to where the boys were standing, just a little irate at being offered up without consultation. “Wow, Sam, that just might be a way to go, but don’t you think asking me first might’ve been a thing? I mean, for a spell as powerful as this, it’s probably gonna need some heavy duty ingredients. And, yeah, I can pull the same trick as Crowley here with my single malt, but not much else seems to be working for me right now. For some reason, my being will based versus needing words for focus has kinda explosive results sometimes,” I said, and winced when Dean whirled on me, concern etched on his face.

“Wait, so that little mask spell you did on me could’ve backfired- literally?”

“No, no. I can handle it; I just have to focus on what I’m doing or things explode. Why do you think I’ve been buying light bulbs in bulk the past couple months? But I’m doing better, guys,” I reassured them, as footsteps sounded behind me and I noticed Sam move towards me.

“My, my, how protective Moose and Squirrel are with you, kitten. One would think you were fucking them, but that can’t be the case. We know what happens to the girls Samantha sleeps with, and Dean’s all wrapped around his little angel. But then, there’s always that little hacker,” Crowley said from my shoulder.

Giving the boys a look of _I can handle this_ , I turned around to face the King of Hell. Pushing a finger into his chest and making him back up a step, I said “Look, Crowley, I don’t know what your interest in my sex life is for, but I fuck who _I_ want to, when _**I**_ choose. I decide who I want to hang out and help and regardless of Moose- er, Sam, volunteering me without asking, I’ll still do what I can to help Dean get rid of the Mark. Now, you can either help, or you can go see how your mother’s doing- your choice.”

Crowley smirked as he looked me up and down. A fuzzy teal sweater, comfy jeans and flats were my outfit for the day, but I had a feeling he was imagining me without any of them on. “Well, if you’re going to work on harnessing that magic of yours, you’re going to need help, and the Hardy Boys here aren’t going to be up to snuff, and we both know it. I’ll be happy to fill the gap in your knowledge, though, kitten.”

“No fucking way!” Dean said, and I turned back towards him while trying to keep an eye on Crowley at the same time.

“Look, Dean, he’s right, and it’s a viable option. And, since I’m insisting on all instruction be here at the Bunker, you’ll have a way to keep an eye on me, and make sure I’m okay. All right?” I said, and waited until Dean gave me a reluctant nod.

“How adorable,” Crowley said from my elbow. * _Damn, that man is sneaky!*_ “Now, if I’m going to teach you how to use your magic properly, we'll need to find a well padded room with tables and plenty of space. Boys, any ideas?”

Dean gritted his teeth as Sam wandered over by Charlie, and I rolled my eyes. “I have a place I’ve been practicing in,” I said. I went to walk off in that direction, but was stopped when he took my hand to tuck it in his elbow.

“Lead the way, Kitten. I’m sure the Winchesters will have things in hand with that translation soon enough.”

*****

My nerves were taut, and I was muttering several creative curses in my head, as I led Crowley into my appropriated studio. Black padding lined the walls, and though there’d been some sparring equipment when I’d first found it, now there were just pillows and notebooks, as well as some wooden bookshelves and a couple of scarred tables. One of the tables held my spell book, as well as the bits and pieces I’d scrounged from second hand shops to replace the equipment I’d used for my work back home. The other table was where I usually wrote out my observations of my spell experiments into a journal, so it had lots of pens alongside the notebooks, as well as plenty of candles, since I didn’t feel like constantly sweeping up glass. Deciding I didn’t feel like showing him I could light them all at once, I took one of the long matchsticks and went around lighting all the candles, as well as the three standing candelabras I’d found at an estate sale. Crowley watched me from where he’d claimed a seat by the journals and nodded his approval as he took in the space.

“It’s a good start. Now, why don’t you tell me more about what you’ve done so far,” he said, so I turned back to face him, smirked, and snapped my fingers to light the last candles.

He raised an eyebrow as he stood back up and walked over to where I stood by my spell book. Glancing down at the elements I’d gathered, he picked up my book and flipped through it for a moment before setting it aside. “There’s not much in there that will work here, so we’re going to have to start you back on the basics,” he told me as he snapped his own fingers, a large book appearing on the table. Paging through until he found the spell he wanted, he pointed to it and told me to give it a try.

What ended up happening was the exact opposite of what I expected - nothing. I looked over at him, the candlelight casting interesting shadows on his face, but all I felt at the moment was frustration. “What the fuck? I’ve been able to do much more complex things than this!”

Crowley sighed as he gripped my hips and turned me back to face the book. I could feel the heat of him behind me, but he made no move to close the gap, merely leaning forward to whisper in my ear. “You may have before, kitten, but you had to focus it severely. What I’m trying to show you is that you have to walk before you can run, so that you won’t give yourself away when there’s the need to do spells. Now, do it again!”

I held back my moan when he let go of me, and I heard him wander back to his chair to observe my progress. I did manage to finally get that spell done correctly, as well as getting a few others to work, but I was exhausted, sweaty and multiple kinds of frustrated by the time I called it quits hours later. I was getting fed up with my instinctual reaction to Crowley any time he’d touch me, whether to move me or show me the proper way to say or do a portion of the spell. My skin felt tight and overly sensitive, and all I wanted to do at this point was to escape to my room, get off and go to sleep. Sam and Dean had popped their heads in a couple times, but had generally left us alone once they determined I was doing okay holding my own against the King of Hell.

“I’m done, Crowley. Hell, I can barely see the page anymore, I’m so tired,” I told him, bracing my hands on the table, but whipped them off again when the sensation of the wood grain cause a throb deep within me. * _What the fuck is wrong with me today?*_

“All right, kitten. Now, if you’ll hold still, I’ll give you a way to contact me directly,” he said, walking towards me with his hand outstretched, but I scrambled away.

If he touched me right now, all my resolve would crumble and I’d give into the urge to fuck him into the floor right then and there. “That’s okay. I’ll just get your number from Dean,” I choked out, wanting to just be out of the room.

Crowley seemed to sense my sudden skittishness, and smirked as if at a private joke. “Whatever works for you, kitten. Til later, then,” and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone, and so was I, scrambling for my room at double speed.

*****

I slammed into my room and quickly locked the door before pacing the length of it, my hands rubbing up and down my arms. Finally throwing my hands up in frustration, I decided the hell with it, stripped down and grabbed my dildo out of the bedside dresser. I may not want to give into the seductive King of Hell, but I could still enjoy myself at his expense. But, I soon found that, no matter how hard I pounded the glass in or pinched my nipples or played with myself until I could almost feel the wetness dripping onto the comforter, I couldn’t seem to fall off that final cliff into orgasm. I closed my eyes and groaned in frustration as I pulled my toy out.

“A little vexed, kitten?” I heard said in my ear, and my eyes flew open to see a smirking Crowley leaning against the wall by my bed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked, crossing my arms more from anger than modesty as I sat up and faced him. He gave me a once over, then looked my straight in the eye.

“You _had_ been calling out my name, but if you don’t want my help, I’ll see myself out again,” he said casually, and straightened up before heading towards the door.

I weighed my options in a split second, and decided that, after over half an hour of frustrated non orgasms, I wanted to cum more than be standoffish with the one person willing to help. “No, don’t go!” I called out, standing up and running over to where he stood by the door, hand on the knob. “Now, I may be a little rusty at this lately, but generally, the less clothing you have on, the easier it is to help in getting me off,” I teased as I turned him around and ran the length of his tie though my hands, softly moaning at the sensation of silk against my palm.

“You don’t say,” he said before taking me by the hand and spinning me around so that my back was up against his front. “Whereas I want to see how far I can push you to the brink again first, luv,” he said in my ear as his one hand trailed down my arm, stopping to tweak a hard nipple before moving down over my stomach and on down to my pussy. He groaned when he slid one finger in, finding me dripping wet and started to slide the digit in and out, soon adding another as I moaned while keeping his other arm braced around my waist. His mouth was busy pressing kisses and small bites to my neck after I’d rolled my head back onto his shoulder. I shuddered from the sensations rolling through me and could feel myself approaching the breaking point, sensations pooling in my breasts and stomach. I braced myself for the inevitable denial, so that my orgasm took me totally by surprise, buckling my knees and wrenching a cry from my lips. Crowley simply held me up and continued to slam his thick, deft fingers in and out of me through my first orgasm and rolling right through my second until I was begging him for a break. I dropped to my knees, panting from exertion as Crowley bent down, one arm under my back and the other under my knees as he lifted and carried my limp body to the bed.

Laying me out on it, I tried to regain higher brain function as his heated gaze stayed on me while he stripped down. Every piece of the suit was folded and placed off to the side, and by the time he was down to his boxers, I was rubbing my thighs together in anticipation. But, instead of peeling them off, Crowley smirked and pulled my down the bed by my ankles until my ass was at the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of me, he pulled my legs up over his shoulders, and then just sat there, staring at me all swollen and wet. I fought the urge to squirm and was rewarded at the sound of his groan moments later as he began to eat me out. Licking and sucking while he nibbled and teased my folds with his fingers, he soon had me writhing on the bed and begging for release again as my fingers raked through his hair. Instead of finishing me off again though, he stood up, guiding me back higher on the bed as he stepped out of his boxers and soon ranged over me on his hands and knees. One of his hands went to stroke his cock, and when I tried to glance down at it, his power pulled my head up so that I was staring into his eyes.

“Eyes on me, kitten,” he said as he adjusted my legs a bit before slamming into me with one thrust, making me cry out again and bow my back up towards him. The sensations of having something in me other than glass was a little overwhelming after nearly 5 months without it. It was hard to focus on that fact, however, when every stroke of him in and out of me sent sparks through my nerve endings, and I moaned as Crowley tried to pound me through the bed. I went to wrap my legs around his waist to shift the angle, but always the one in charge, he held onto the small of my back and flipped our positions so that I was now riding him.

After giving me a smirk, he crossed his arms behind his head and lay back, letting me take the lead. Rolling my eyes, I adjusted my stance, braced my hands on his chest and started to move. It got to the point that I felt the familiar curl of heat begin low in my belly again and sat more upright as I rode him, pinching my nipples at the same time. I went to use one hand on my clit, but his hand was already there, rubbing and circling around the hard nub as I tried to keep up the same steady pace. I rolled my head back, closed my eyes and gave myself over to the sensations. My eyes flew open, however, when he pulled his hand away from my pussy to place both on my hips, brace his feet in the mattress and increase the speed of my motions with thrusts of his own. When I went to brace myself against his chest again, he insisted I stay up right, so I did, closing my eyes and pinching my nipples again.

It seemed he couldn’t handle the visual, because he soon growled and flipped us over again, pounding into me more forcefully than before, cursing under his breath and throwing my legs over his shoulders. I soon had a steady stream of curses of my own falling from my lips as the new angle had me seeing stars as his thick cock kept hitting my G spot on his inward thrusts. This seemed to fuel him into a higher gear as he sped up a little bit and from one moment to the next, I was screaming my release and raking my nails down his back as I shattered. He managed only a few more thrusts himself before bottoming out with a groan.

I lay there for a moment, trying to recover from some of the most vigorous sex I’d had (with a guy) for quite some time. I went to get up and find my clothes, but Crowley put his hand on my arm, stopping me. Rolling over to find him propped up on one elbow, I raised a brow in silent question.

“What makes you think I would be done with you after just one round, kitten?”

*****

I wasn’t surprised when I woke up the next morning to find he wasn’t still beside me. I was determined to put this momentary lapse of judgment behind me and focus on what I could do for Team Free Will with the remaining time I had left. Those hopes were to be dashed, it seemed, once I came into the kitchen. I had stumbled in, on auto pilot to pour myself the life sustaining caffeinated liquid needed to make me coherent. And, so, with my brain not fully engaged yet, all I registered was the murmur of voices behind me. My body ached in places it hadn’t in a while, but I was going to enjoy this one off for what it was. That conviction lasted until I turned around, halfway through my first cup, to find Sam and Dean regarding me with small smiles while Crowley, annoyingly well dressed at this early point in the day, had an expectant look on his face.

“What?!” I growled, and Crowley recoiled, but Dean laid a hand on his arm.

“Like I warned you, don’t try talking to Y/N pre-coffee- it’s not pretty.”

“Duly noted,” Crowley said, then turned back to me. “I was merely filling the boys in on your progress, and while you’ve made some headway, there’s still more to do before I feel comfortable with you attempting the spell,” he said, while I just frowned and plopped into my normal seat by Sam, laying my legs in his lap.

Crowley’s eyes narrowed and I shrugged at him. I’d had fun with my walk on the wild side, but I wasn’t delusional enough to believe it could be more than that. A man doesn't sell his soul for inches to remain exclusive with one lover. I watched him study the tableau in front of him before he stood up. “Well, I’ll leave you to your morning rituals, kitten, and meet you for training around 11?”

“Sure,” I said, as nonchalantly as possible, and Crowley tilted his head, regarding me silently for a moment.

“Now, since I do have other business to attend to, I will bid you all adieu,” he said, and was gone with a snap of his fingers.

Dean turned to look at me, a frown on his face. “What was that all about?”

I shrugged. “My guess? He’s happy to have a protege and someone else to needle besides you two. I’ve watched how he does things; I can handle him, guys. Now, I’m gonna go finish this liquid gold, shower and grab something to eat before I have to meet him. We’re going to get the Mark off you, Dean.”

I gave both men a kiss on the cheek after I jumped up; refilling my mug, I wandered back to my room, plotting my plan of action from this point for how I’d handle Crowley from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 7/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: I’m back! I hate when life gets in the way of a good writing session, but I’m working through it and you readers get to reap the bennies!

 

Things have a way of not always going the way I would like them to. Take this whole crazy experience, for example. I was happy with my mundane life, fangirling to my heart’s content. But, Goddess apparently had different plans for me. I know I can role with the punches when I need to, but could Life stop swinging for a moment and let me catch up, for Goddess's sake? And then, once I’m starting to get into a groove with the Winchesters, here comes the sexy King of Hell, messing with my damn libido. Now that it was awoken from its long slumber, it was decidedly harder to stuff it back in its own little box and get it to keep quiet. Now, I did go back into my training with Crowley determined to just focus on getting a better handle on my magic, but the devious Scotsman had other plans. The casual touches and murmured comments were really starting to get under my skin after a while, so I’d jumped at the chance for a girl’s weekend with Charlie. Unfortunately, we ended up stumbling across someone trying to control girls at the club we ended up at, and we’d called the boys for backup. Now, we were nursing our wounds over a late Thanksgiving meal.

“For the record, I am not a magnet for chaos, Dean!” I reiterated, pointing my fork in his direction, as he smirked at me around a mouthful of sweet potatoes.

Sam leaned back in his chair, his plate wiped clean, and shook his head. “We’re not saying that, Y/N- we’re just concerned about you being able to defend yourself while you’re still learning about your magic.”

I sighed, and set aside my own plate in favor of my Earl Grey. Charlie and I had both geeked out about our mutual love of the “Captain’s Tea”, though she liked Picard while I preferred Sisko. It had been that shots fueled debate that had kept us oblivious to the mind control around us for the first hour at the club. Getting knocked out by a minion moments after calling Dean was why we were having this uncomfortable conversation in the first place. My mind flashed back to the fun weekend we’d had planned as the boys and Charlie continued to debate my training.

****

Being the queen of thrift, I managed to get a nice navy blue dress on the cheap for the weekend, but had deliberately waited until we got into Charlie’s Bug to take off the jacket. She had glanced over as I shut the door, and did a double take.

“That dress isn’t going to help me behave myself,” she said as she did a quick glide of her hand down my back that was bare except for straps that connected from the neck of the dress off right under my shoulder blades.

I placed a reassuring hand on her arm, those bared by the iridescent dress I’d pushed on her to borrow when she’d told me she didn’t buy clubwear. (Whenever I was out on hunts with the boys now, I always packed a cute outfit or two, just in case.) I had to say the blue/purple dress looked good on her. “Look, it’s okay. You told me Mickey understood, and I’m not going to do anything to get in the way of that. Now, some flirting may still be in order, if you can handle it, but nothing more.”

She chuckled and nodded as the car burst to life, and I started directing her towards the club. I had done some research since the latest case for us was near Chicago, so I’d suggested we try **_Berlin_** , trusting there would be enough eye candy for both of us. It was still a little early when we got there, so we had room to move when we wandered up to the bar to order drinks. We laughed and flirted with some of the men and women who wandered in our direction, but we mostly sipped our drinks, listened to the music and watched the crowd. A new song came on and Charlie jumped up, eager for the dance floor, but then stopped, and glanced back at me. I waved her off, assuring her I’d watch her drink. I was still people watching and noticed a couple of nicely dressed women chatting up a couple of good looking, well heeled guys.

How did I know that last part, you ask? 13 years in the adult industry allow me to pick up on a thing or two, like the fact that the two girls chatting the guys up were probably pros. That was confirmed in my mind when, after a few whispers and a couple of bought drinks, the foursome wandered out the door. I shook my head at my own jadedness, so, bored, I decided to play a game with myself of Spot the Pro. But, when my casual game revealed 10-20 women who seemed to be at the club for the express purpose of picking guys up for sex, with the high potential of money being involved, my smirk turned to a worried frown. It was only 10 or 11 on a Friday night, and I didn’t think vamps would want to be this close to a heavily populated area, plus pros weren’t generally this obvious, even to me. Charlie wandered back over just then, eyes bright and my usual caution had me pulling her in close to my side to make it look like were were a couple to the strange woman trailing behind her with a similar look in her eyes that I just didn’t like, on an instinctual level.

Leaning down to her ear, I whispered “Don’t react, but have you noticed something weird about how some of the women here are acting around the guys tonight?”

Charlie giggled. “Nope. They’re just hot; plus one of the girls who works here thinks I should try my hand at modeling,” she said, indicating the woman walking towards us with a wave of her hand.

My instincts were going haywire when the blonde came over with a smile on her face and an outstretched drink in her hand. “Yeah. Like I told your girlfriend here, my boss is looking for more of an athletic look for his next spread. Would you be interested too?”

I pulled my best stripper look (my version of a poker face with a sincere looking grin). “That sounds like fun, but I was actually waiting for my girl to get back before I went to the Ladies. But I’d love to hear about it once I get back,” I told her, wanting to drag Charlie with me to the bathroom, but not wanting to alert this woman that I was on to whatever her game might be.

I waited until I was in the stall before texting Dean where we were and to get here on the double. I still had my dagger in my bag, but knew better than to try to bring a gun to a Chicago club. I was almost out of the bathroom when my phone rang.

“Hey Dean. Look, something’s off here.” was all I got out before someone konked me on the back of the head and everything went black.

****

From what the boys filled me in on, once they found me and Charlie, the culprit was a young man who had made a crossroads deal to be able to control women for a limited period of time. Said douchebag had only been able to finagle this deal by agreeing he could only use it on women in certain circumstances and had picked .15 BAC. He would then convince the women to seduce men in the crowd, bring them to a nearby hotel, where he would attack them, steal their money and cards and leave them for dead. We had heard about it on the news when one of the victims out of New Orleans had survived, but since the woman involved couldn’t remember the 12 hours she was apparently doing these things, the police had been stumped.

We’d been lucky that Damien had only just gotten to Chicago, or there could have been a higher body count. Now, we were waiting for Crowley to see what suggestions he might have on what to do with the guy. Dean and Sam were keeping an eye on him, because we didn’t want him to know there were women here for him to try and control. It was also why Charlie and I were chugging Earl Grey like it was going out of style.

“Hello Kitten. And what have the Winchesters done this time?” Crowley asked as he appeared in the library and wandered over by us.

I could feel the headache throbbing in my temples, so I turned to Charlie as she got up. “Could you please bring me back some more ice and more of the tramadol, please?”

Charlie checked the melting point of her own ice pack, grabbed mine, and winced. “Still got that knot, huh?”

I shrugged while Crowley watched us with narrowed eyes. “A bit. I’m trying to tough it out, but that bitch nailed me good.”

“What happened?” Crowley asked again, as I glanced up at him through an increasing haze of pain as my last dose of meds wore off.

“Charlie and I wandered into a scam furnished by a crossroads deal. They didn’t like me calling Sam and Dean, and I got knocked out for my troubles.”

I thought I saw a flare of anger turn his eyes crossroads red for a moment before they were bland and inscrutable again. “I’ll ask the Hardy boys for the details myself,” he said, lightly touching the back of my head before wandering down to the dungeon.

Charlie came back with the pills and ice, and was confused when I waved them away. “What gives?”

“I dunno, but I think Crowley just took care of the headache,” I told her, confused at his tenderness, before we heard screaming and pleading from the dungeon. Picking up my headphones and the book I was reading, I shrugged and said “Guess Crowley didn’t like the deal that asshole got from his people either.”

****

After he’d left with Damien, Crowley apparently called Dean to let him know he’d be unable to teach me for a while. My guess was that he was instructing the demons in the proper way to make a deal that didn’t veer too much in the favor of the one wanting the deal. It wasn’t until months later that I found out the real reason, but I digress. Suffice it to say, I was glad for the break from the constant flirting and touching whenever he would stop by to instruct me in the proper use of the Force, as it were.

I focused my time and energy on the defense training Sam and Dean felt I needed now. After a pretty inventive paint ball obstacle course a few weeks after Chicago to test my progress, I was ready for a little down time again, though hopefully less eventful. Changing into my yoga outfit, I winced at the bruise on my stomach from where I hadn’t rolled out of the way of Sam’s shot. I also rubbed my right shoulder where it twinged from the glancing blow Dean had gotten in, put on socks and padded into the gym.

I started in Sun Salutation, and just gave myself up to the flow of the movements. I had finished my hour, and was in Corpse pose when I noticed my magic flowing through me at a stronger pace. Even back home, I had always felt like yoga was the reset button to reconnect me to nature, but feeling it here, like this, just confirmed it. I lay there, sinking into the mat, and slowly stretched out my senses. I could “see” Sam and Dean in their rooms with the initial flare of awareness, but I wanted to pull it back in- tighten the focus like Crowley had been teaching me.

As if summoned by my thoughts, I could sense him show up near where I lay. Where Sam and Dean gave me the sense of earthy and green, Crowley was sensuality and red. I rolled my head over to the right, and opened my eyes to see him laying sideways beside me, head propped up on his arm as I decided that I'd finally put my idea for Crowley into play.

“Hello, Kitten. Miss me?”

I smirked at him and mirrored his pose. I had used the time off to put a plan together that I thought would work out and be rather beneficial to us both. “A bit. I actually wanted to talk to you about it,” I told him as I leaned forward, rolled to my knees and stood up to grab my towel.

“I’m all ears,” he said, coming up to stand behind me before I could blink, his breath ghosting against my suddenly chilled nape.

* _Good. Looks like he’ll be game for this as much as I will._ * I turned around, still smirking as I eyed him up and down for a moment. “So, I’m here for the next little while, and I figured that since the enjoyment between us is mutual, a friends with bennies situation with no strings would work, if you’re game. What do you think?”

I saw something move behind his eyes that might have been disappointment, but what did the King of Hell have to be disappointed about? “What about the Winchesters? I doubt they’d be happy you’re fucking me, even without strings attached.”

I jutted my chin out. “They’ll just have to deal. I’m a big girl and can decide for myself, as I told you before, who I sleep with.” I said, and it was Crowley’s turn to smirk.

“Delightful, Y/N,” he told me before taking me into his arms and kissing me soundly. I moaned against his lips and he took the opportunity to thread his tongue into my mouth. My moans grew louder as his kisses edged down my neck, stopping for a moment to suck on my pulse point, which had me writhing in his embrace and made my knees buckle. Crowley just turned me around, bending me over the bench and quickly pulling my top and bra over my head and flinging them away. His hands were soon full of my breasts, pinching and kneading the nipples until I was aching, grinding my ass against his erection.

“That’s it, kitten,” he said in my ear. “I love the way you come undone in my hands.”

My eyes rolled back in my head as he grew tired of the spandex pants and simply snapped them off as well as his own clothing, then began to ply his fingers through my folds until I was squirming and begging, drenched around them.

“All in good time, kitten. All in good time,” he purred as I continued to grind against his hand and cock.

“Crowley, I swear, if you don’t fuck me-” I said.

“Oh really? You’ll what?” he asked, punctuating the last word with a snap of his hips, burying a good portion of him within me with one thrust.

I yelped, but it was half pain, half pleasure. I will freely admit my wires can get a little crossed at times, and having a thick piece of manmeat slammed into me when I’m not quite prepared had those wires buzzing, but I wasn’t about to let Crowley know that.

He groaned as he pulled almost all the way out and then back in again, making me have to brace myself against the bench. I heard him chuckle as he gripped my hips tight and began slamming into me harder, egged on by my begging for more. He slammed into me hard one more time, and I thought he was done. Instead, he pulled out of me, flipped me over and laid me out on my back on the bench. Placing my legs on his shoulders, he lined up and slid back in slowly with a curse. This position both opened me up and made things extra sensitive, since I’d cum twice already by this point. Every time he slammed in hard, he caught my G spot, and sometimes again on the stroke out.

“Oh fuck, dammit Crowley! Nngh! Don’t fucking- ooh- stop! Yes, fuck, right there. God, your cock feels so fucking good!” I babbled as he continued fucking me at a near bruising pace.

“You’ve got a filthy mouth on you, kitten,” he said, slightly out of breath and shiny with sweat.

I smirked, then rolled my head back on a moan. “All the better to- ah- suck you with.”

“Well then, let’s put that to the test,” he said, after I came screaming around his cock again. Helping me down since my knees were still shaking, I knelt in front of him, face tilted up and a smirk on my face as I slid his cock into my mouth. I knew that, as much as I enjoy giving head, I had to keep it shallow, because nothing ruins sex like a gag reflex. So I hollowed my cheeks and sucked, nibbled and licked as he murmured encouragement, along with the occasional hip thrust. His hand forced my head down a bit beyond comfort at one point, and I was about to protest when I felt him throb and cum flood my mouth.

Crowley looked down at me as I pulled off of him, panting and face red. “I definitely like the way you work out. I’ll be by tomorrow for some regular training.” He then tilted his head as if hearing something elsewhere in the bunker. “And I think we’ll work on a muffling spell first, since I do believe that is the Winchesters I hear charging in this direction.”

With that, he was gone, and I was scrambling for a remedy for my nudity.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 8/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Glad to be back in the swing of things.  
Warning: Hints of prior abuse, but nothing detailed- heavy on the angst, I know, but more smut in the next few chapters :D

 

“Seriously, Y/N, what were you fucking thinking?” Dean railed at me, pacing the length of the library. Sam had been leaning up against one of the bookshelves since they dragged me out of the training room and into the library to talk about my Crowley “problem”.

I jumped up, arms crossed and thighs still twitching, post orgasm. I’d barely managed to throw my clothes back on before the brothers had burst in. “What I’m thinking, Dean, is that I’m not going to stand idly by while a good flirt gives as good as he can. And, sorry to my other half, but I’m not going without sex for a whole FUCKING year!”  
  
“Well, it’s a hell of a lot better than the alternative,” Dean yelled back, marching over to me, arms crossed as well.  
  
Frowning in irritation at the nearly foot height difference, I said. “You’re one to talk! I mean, seriously, can’t you see Cas is in love with you and would- and HAS- done anything he could for you?” I shoved both hands into his chest, but he barely moved.  
  
“Why don’t you finally get that stick out of your ass and go enjoy the man?” I said, throwing my hands in the air.  
  
The next thing I knew, there was a white flash and a bang, almost like when Q would do something, that enveloped Dean and when we could see, he was gone.

“Y/N, what the hell did you just do?” Sam said as my phone rang.  
  
Pulling it out of my pocket, I saw the picture of Cas I’d taken during the girls vs guys snowball fight earlier that winter. “Hey Cas. What’s up?”  
  
“Dean suddenly appeared in my hotel room. Is this your doing, Y/N?”  
  
I winced, then at Sam’s panicked motions, advised him his brother was fine. “Yeah, Cas. Sorry. The boys and I were having a bit of an argument and I kinda said Dean should go work out his issues with you.”  
  
Cas cleared his throat on the other end. “So that is why he appeared dressed in-” but then I could hear Dean yelling in the background  
  
“I didn’t sign up for this!” The rustle of fabric over the line made me think Cas had turned to glance back at Dean.

“Thank you, Y/N. This is something that is long overdue. I will bring him back once we’ve finished our discussion,” the angel told me and hung up.  
  
I turned back around from my pacing to find Sam looking at me with an expectant look on his face. “Um, apparently, my angry mojo sent Dean to Cas, who said he’d bring him back once they’d talk,” I told him, as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
“Y/N, I know you have his best intentions at hearts, but I don’t think Dean’s entirely comfortable about the fact he likes Cas. Dad-”  
  
“Ooooh, the reams of paper I could write about how much your Dad screwed with both your brains! I love my Dad too, don’t get me wrong, but even I have to admit, getting angry and screaming at your kids or worse, his cold anger and disapproval of anything he didn’t like? Yeah, there’s a couple reasons he doesn’t know I’m bi or was a stripper. Hell, the guilt trip he gives me for being Wiccan alone! Now, John was a good dad when you two were young, but the way he was with you boys after your mom died? That was no way to raise either of you. I’m just thankful you two had Bobby. Would’ve loved to meet him myself,” I finished, then shrugged. “That’s something else, and I’m sorry if you don’t like what I had to say about your Dad, but it’s something I wanted to get off my chest.”  
  
Sam gave a small chuckle and nodded. “Sounds like Charlie’s girl, Mick, a bit. We should actually stop and see how they’re doing. Mick might have some ideas on where to look for answers on the Mark next. I know we got an earful from her when Charlie was hurt.”  
  
“Sorry about that, by the way,” I said with a wince.  
  
Sam waved it away as I headed back to my room. “You two didn’t know what was going on. Crowley, on the other hand..”  
  
I turned around and walked backwards while pointing a finger in the direction of the younger Winchester. “You two don’t get to complain about my sex life, because that’s all this is, Sam- just sex. I’m well aware he’s the King of Hell and what he’s capable of. I’m just looking for someone to scratch that itch while I’m here, then go back to my mundane life and its enjoyments once I get home. Why do you think I’ve been taking tons of pictures? Now, if you don’t mind, I wanna shower. We can talk about the roadtrip once Dean gets back."  
  
****  
  
Dean was rather quiet when Cas dropped him off the next morning. All he’d say was that Cas had things to do and would meet up with us later. He headed to his room to shower before we headed out to Mick’s, once Sam had appraised him of the plan. On the way to his room, he swung by my chair, kissed me on the forehead and said “You’re a brat, but I love ya.”  
  
Turning to Sam, he held his hands up. “No chick flick moments, Sammy. Cas and I are fine, you’re fine, Y/N's fine. Let’s leave it at that for now.”  
  
I was kinda excited about finally getting around to meeting the boys’ Bobby 2.0, as Dean called her. Mickey was apparently the best of Bobby and Ash put together, but she tended to stick to the East Coast more than the Midwest. I’d asked the boys about it and they’d both shrugged before Sam had been the one to answer.  
  
“Best I can figure, when all the big demon stuff went down about 10 years ago when we released Lucifer, the big East Coast cities got left alone- too much publicity for a race that prefers to operate in the shadows.”  
  
“Or, in the case of Washington, they already had their foothold,” I said, and Dean snorted as he signaled to get off the interstate and I was suddenly struck with a wave of deja vu.  
  
“Uh, guys, where exactly does Mickey live?” I asked, as the trees and signs started getting more and more familiar.  
  
“Arlington. Coulda sworn we told ya that already,” Dean said as Sam turned around and frowned in concern at how pale I was getting.  
  
My mind scrambled. No way a cosmic joke of this proportion was heading towards me- this was something the Winchesters dealt with on a regular basis, not me! Fate couldn’t be this crazy- could it? “H-how’d you hear about Mickey in the first place, anyways?”  
  
“Through Bobby and Ellen. Mick was a smart hacker who figured out what Ash was up to. Plus, as we now know, she knows Charlie, so that’s a plus,” Dean said, catching my eye in the rear-view after Sam jabbed him with his elbow.  
  
“So, Mickey, huh? Odd name for a girl, dontcha think?” I asked faintly, staring out the window at the scenery.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a new nickname she got in college-” Dean started, but I finished it.  
  
“That an old girlfriend gave her because she was sick of her childhood nickname,” I said softly.  
  
“Yeah. How’d you know?” he asked.  
  
“Lucky guess,” I said as I stared out the window, pale as the glass I stared out of.

****

Mickey had a nice house in the suburbs of Northern Virginia- two story, white washed with dark blue trim around the windows and an unusual garden, lovingly tended and intentionally sprawling. It was only as we were making our way to the door that my brain caught up to her having a large plot of lavender, sage and verbena. “Um, guys, I think she might be a natural like me,” I told them as Dean knocked. I looked at the doorway and lintel and, now that I knew what I was looking for, could pick out the carvings for protection and hearth on them.

“Huh?” Dean asked

“She’s a natural witch,” I blurted out as the door opened and I caught a glimpse of Mickey in the doorway that had my stomach sinking.  
  
“That isn’t something I’d really like the Winchesters, of all people, to know. They tend to shoot first when it comes to witches, and ask questions later,” Michelle gritted out as she motioned us all into her home. Then she got a better look at me, and paled. “Who the fuck are you?”  
  
“Well, first off, I’m a natural witch too, so that response from them has been tempered a bit. As for who I am, I’m you...sort of.” I said as we stepped inside.

After reaffirming in a glance that Sam & Dean hadn’t known, she grabbed my hand, grabbed her purse off the side table and was dragging me out the still open front door.

“Your room is all set up. Don’t worry- I won’t hurt her. We apparently just need to have a little chat,” she hollered over her shoulder.  
  
Seeing a cherry red 69 Mustang in her garage had me letting out a small moan. “Yeah, figured we might share that,” Michelle said with a frown. “Get in.”

****

We ended up at a little coffee shop nearby where the waitress knew her by name. We got our drinks ordered and brought to us before Michelle started trying to stare a hole through me again. “What did you mean when you said you were me, sort of? I kinda have an idea, but I want you to spell it out for me. It might also help explain the weird call I got from Mom a few months back.”

It took me a moment to collect my thoughts because, when I looked at her, I saw a depth of pain I usually only saw in the mirror. I knew her Mom wasn’t dead, so what put it there? Shaking my head as if to toss off that notion, I said, “I’m you from another timeline. In my world, Mom had me and Mike. Here, she had you and Christopher. We’re both natural witches, so I think it’s in our blood, but good luck telling Dad that.”  
  
“No kidding,” she said, and motioned me to continue.

“I came here by accident- cosmic turn of events, you could say, and with Cas not having much in the way of angel mojo, I have to wait a year, though it’s more like 8 months left now, for me to get back to my own timeline,” I said.  
  
Michelle sat there for a moment, shredding her napkin into near nothingness, and I took a stab at what might be bothering her. “Do Mom and Dad know you’re gay?” I asked softly as her head shot up, angry and horrified.

“Mom does, but good luck convincing Mr Black & White. He’s already certain I’m going to hell for witchcraft,” she said, but the napkin shredding continued, so I laid a hand on top of hers to still it. What I hadn’t expected was the hum of energy that seemed to flow between us like a cat turning around our legs. I shivered and looked up at her for a moment, catching a flash of memory that had my stomach dropping in horror before her shields slammed shut around her. I grabbed her hand again, more firmly this time, as she prepared to bolt.

“And here I thought what I went through was bad enough,” I choked out.

Michelle stuck her chin out and pinned me with a look as she sat back down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes and nausea rolled through my stomach. “I didn’t think about the age difference, or how you being a girl-”

“Shut up. Stop right there,” she begged and I could hear the hint of the scared child in that plea.

“Please, please tell me there is at least enough justice in this world that that BASTARD got caught in at least one of these damn timelines! Don’t you fucking tell me that scum preyed on girls in every timeline- that I stopped him at least once!” I hissed as Michelle’s hand went to her mouth.

“He got away in your timeline?” she whispered, all anger forgotten as we both shook from the memories.

“I was the older one, so I went to find Lizzie. I confronted him when I found them and he- he threw me up against the wall by my throat and said if I told anyone, he’d do the same to me and I wouldn’t live to tell about it. It scared me so bad, I blocked it for years. By the time someone was brave enough to come forward, the statue of limitations had run out,” I said, before the nausea became too much, and I bolted for the bathroom, being violently ill in the toilet.

I vaguely heard Michelle come in behind me, lock the door and hold my hair back from my face before handing me a small glass of water once I was done.

“I never really liked him,” she began in a rather conversational tone. “I knew I had perceptions stronger than others, but what 11 year old wants to believe that one of Mommy and Daddy’s friends is evil- not bad, EVIL. I mean, hell, I’ve run across demons nicer than that fucker, but I digress. Chris was the one who walked in on him telling me and Lizzie we were going to play a game of hide and seek. Chris punched Morris, got us both dressed and told us to go find Grandpa. So we did, and the cops came and took him away. But then came the trial, and the “Are you sure”s and “Could you have misunderstood”s. Mom understood more than Dad why I never wanted another man touching me after that, though I did try dating guys in high school to fit in.”

I stood up and washed my hands before leaning against the wall opposite her, sipping on the water. “Barb,” I said simply, and she nodded in understanding. “We caught up with each other about a year back now. She was heartbroken when Mom passed,” and then winced when she went pale. * _Way to go, Big Mouth_ *

“M-momma? What happened?” she asked, as we headed back to our seats.

“Complications from breast cancer was the official cause of death,” I said bitterly, staring off into space and reliving her last days. Michelle didn’t deserve my anger or jealousy for her mother still being around while mine was in the cold ground.

“Yeah, mine had a few of those incidents, but after she started taking the tea I’d spelled to help shrink the tumors, it’s been working out so far- and it’s been a year and a half since she had a seizure,” she told me, taking my hand. “I think maybe it might do you good to come visit her with me at least once before you go. I have a feeling there were a lot of things you wanted to tell your Mom that you never got a chance to.”

I sniffled as I nodded before we threw our empty drinks away and headed back to the car. “Maybe later. Right now, we’ve got two brothers probably wondering where you buried my body. Which reminds me, how is life with Charlie?”

Michele burst out laughing as she started the car and headed back to her place.

****

Dean and Sam were perched on the edge of the stools in the kitchen when Michelle and I wandered back in, chatting and laughing. “Just so we’re clear,” Sam said, “We didn’t know, but we don’t really care that you’re a witch, as long as you don’t plan on cursing us. You’ve been nothing but helpful to us and the other hunters. So, what gives with you two?”  
  
I smiled gently. “You remember how, when I first got here, I called my Mom and found out I wasn’t alive in this timeline? Michelle’s kinda my counterpart,” I said, explaining the details to the Winchesters as Michelle poured them both iced tea.

Placing them in front of the hunters, she smiled and asked what we were doing here.

“Well, originally, we were going to see what you or your contacts knew about how to get rid of the Mark. But since Y/N here says you're a natural witch, maybe you’d be a better teacher for her,” Dean said.  
  
“Hey! The one I’ve got already is just fine,” I protested.

“Like hell! Especially if he’s going to keep fucking you in the training room!” Dean yelled back.

“Fine! I’ll keep it to my room then!”

“I’d rather you weren’t fucking him at all!” he said, arms crossed and glaring at me.

“And, as I said, you don’t get to tell me who I sleep with!” I hollered as Michelle waved her hands for silence.

“Whoa, guys. Enough with the hostility here. Sam, you’ve been the cool head in this- what the hell is going on?” she demanded, hands on her hips reminding me sharply of Mom.

I rolled my eyes at Dean as I said. “Squirrel here,” I said, jabbing a thumb in his direction as he continued frowning at me, “is pissed because Crowley is training me how to adapt my magic to this world, and well, I always had a thing for him, so when the opportunity presented itself...”

Michelle murmured appreciatively, then, off my look of surprise, said “I’m gay, not blind.”

I smirked as I turned back to Dean. “Which reminds me, how’d the talk with Cas go, Dean?”

Dean went pale, then red, then pale again. “We-we talked about what was bothering both of us and well, uh, how you had me dressed when I showed up didn’t help,” he said, half glaring at me while color bloomed in his cheeks.

“Dressed?” Sam asked. “How were you dressed, dude?”

Dean winced. “Same as normal, except for a big bow and a tag that said ‘For Cas. Show him you love him.’”

I motioned for him to continue. “And?”  
  
“And things between us are much better now. If Dean doesn’t wish to talk about it, he shouldn’t have to,” Cas said gravely, popping up by Dean and pressing a kiss to his cheek, making Dean glow a bit redder and duck his head to try to hide a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 9/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Adulting sucks sometimes when you’d much rather be writing/reading all day!  
Warning: Slightly kinky sex (bondage, spanking) but nothing too bad

 

I resisted the urge to rib Dean about being so flustered around Cas and could only grin the one morning not long after when I came downstairs to find Cas backed up against the fridge and Dean kissing him like he needed air to breathe. I softly backed out the way I came, only to back into Sam moments later. Grabbing my hand, we grabbed coats before he quietly pulled me out the door to the garden on the side of the house.

“Look, I’m sorry. I screwed up, Sam,” I blurted out, but he held up his hand for silence.

“Hey, the method might’ve been a poor one, but looking at my brother just now- he’s happy. I mean REALLY happy. Even with the worry about the Mark, Cas seems to calm him,” he told me with a sheepish grin and a rub to the back of his neck.

We both glanced back in the direction of the kitchen when we heard the sound of shattered pottery, which was soon followed by Michelle hollering for them to “get a room!”

I hid a grin behind my hand as Sam looked over at me again and sighed. “So, Dean and I were talking, and between the fact Mick is family and has experience as a witch, we think spending some time out here would do you some good.” He held his hands out in front of him when I took a step towards him, fire in my eyes. “I’m not the one dead set on you not seeing Crowley- that’s Dean. I’m just saying two women who can handle magic also means you can go on more hunts without us worrying as much. I know you’ve wanted to do more than just the salt and burns,” he coaxed, but I crossed my arms and frowned up at him.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed Dean trying to put me in the same box as Jo- keep the kids back from the action. I mean, I get it- this isn’t my milieu, but I’m not without resources here.” But then I sat back for a second and really thought it through as my breath ghosted out in front of me. “I’m sure Michelle can help get me stocked for what I need, and I always keep my spellbook in my go bag. So yeah, I’ll stick around for a bit. I have missed the seafood,” I admitted as Michelle came out onto the three seasons enclosed patio, crochet vest open over a poet’s blouse and blue jeans. Humming as she set out plates and glasses on the table, she glanced over at us with a grin.

Opening the door and shivering a bit at the temps, she said, “Lunch should be ready as soon as the boys shower and clean up the mess in the kitchen.”

Sam groaned and shook his head. “My brother and his drives- food, sex, and sleep.”

I linked my arm in his as we walked back inside. “Don’t forget the big one for both of you, Sam- hunting.”

 

****

 

That’s how I came to be borrowing Michelle’s car to drive out to Centerville for a salt and burn a few weeks later. The couple involved had been having issues ever since they moved into his grandmother’s house after she died. What they hadn’t known was that Grandma had some literal skeletons she’d buried on one of the other properties. Michelle was going to meet up with me after she’d found Granny’s bones, but we’d discussed this- dig the bones up, salt and burn and we’d be good to go. The first hitch in my plan was that the basement of the farmhouse had a lot more than the 2 or 3 bodies we’d found from Granny’s murderous bed and breakfast research. Two hours in, and I’d already found more than a dozen and I was starting to wonder where Michelle was. After digging around a little more and not finding any other bodies, I spread salt over the ones I had and went to light the lighter when I was yanked backwards and thrown up against the wall. I shook my head to clear the stars and looked up through my hair to see good ol’ Granny glaring down on me.

“Ungrateful child! I keep you safe, keep a roof over your head and this is how you repay me?” she screeched.

 _Goody, Granny thinks I’m one of the daughters_ , I thought as I tried to find the lighter, hoping her hold on the place would lessen once the victims were laid to rest. But, the moment I turned my back to run my hands through the dirt, my hair was yanked back and I got thrown to the other side of the room.

 _I don’t have time to be going back and forth like a damned yoyo. Time to light them up my way_ , I thought, shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness again.

She kept screeching at me, not letting me near my bag, so, keeping one eye on her, I pulled my energy tight within me, like Michelle had taught me, channeled it down my arm and simply said “ _Forzare_!”

That was something I’d had to explain to Michelle, since the Dresden Files hadn’t been written here, although Butcher’s _Codex Alera_ had gotten it’s own tv series. She had told me that words have power and the association is completely up to the witch. And, since no-one here would know I’d be doing a fire spell, we both agreed it would work. But, this time I think I gave it a little bit more juice than I thought, because, unlike when we practiced and it was a steady spark to light the bonfire in her back yard, this “spark” lit up half the basement.

“Ah, fuck!” I spat as I bypassed the ghost, who stood wailing at the flames before she was engulfed as well, to grab my go bag and clamor up the stairs. Considering the general disrepair of the place, it wasn’t surprising that the dry wood lit quickly. I just needed to get up and out the front door, which I did- barely- before the door frame collapsed behind me in a shower of sparks. I coughed a bit as I wandered down the lane toward the Mustang and leaned against the side as I hacked and wheezed. That’s the only reason I didn’t hear Crowley march up until he spun me around and hauled me up by my elbows to give me a firm shake.

“You bloody fool! What makes you think running off the rails without a more experienced hunter- hell, a more experienced witch around was a bloody good idea? Has none of the things I’ve been teaching you been getting through that thick skull of yours?” he demanded, his eyes crossroads red as he gave me another good shake.

Pushing against his chest, furious, I waited until he set me down to stalk over to the hood, but Crowley was hot on my heels, continuing to berate me. “No more sense in that head than what was given a turnip,” he railed. Pointing at the fierce burning fire behind us, he asked, “What if you had been in there when it went up?! The boys would’ve had my balls for Christmas decorations!”

I crossed my arms and glared up at him. “I knew what I was doing! And I did get out in time. You’re not my father, to try and knock some fucking sense into a full grown woman!” I hollered, then backed up a step at the look in his eye.

“I may not be your father, but I _will_ tan that hide for being so bloody foolish as to come out here without backup,” he hollered back, and I went to run around the car to jump in and ran right into his chest.

“You’re not getting away that easy, kitten,” he growled in a way that usually went straight to my groin, if I wasn’t so blindingly furious at being manhandled right now. Holding me against his side, he snapped his fingers, bringing a chair into being. I struggled to get free, but his demonic strength held me firm. I continued to curse him as he sat down and spread me out face down over his lap.

“Crowley, don’t you fucking dare!” I called out, then howled as his hand came down hard on my denim clad ass.

“You foolish girl! You come here, thinking you know everything, when you’re more a babe in the woods than hunters years younger than you. You don’t think about the effects your actions have on others, you damned idiot!” he raged, spanking me so regularly and firmly that I was glad we were out in the woods as I continued to howl at the pain and humiliation and tried to squirm away.

Crowley held me down, spanking me for what felt like an eternity, but was probably no more than 5 or 10 minutes and then waited until my tears petered off before picking me up and gently laying me across his lap, right side up. I sniffled and glared at him while I tried to calm down. “What the fuck, Crowley? I’ve gone on other hunts with the boys or Michelle since I’ve been here. What’s with the caveman routine now?” I demanded, still squirming. * _Fuck, my ass hurts!*_

“This was the first time Michelle had thought you could handle the salt and burn on your own. I decided to tag along, just in case, and I’m bloody glad I did,” he told me, a serious look in his eyes.

I squirmed under his regard, partially because he was right, and I fucking hate being called on the carpet when I’m wrong, and partially because of those damned crossed wires in my libido, but I wasn’t about to mention that part to him. “Well, thank you for pointing out my shortcomings. It won’t happen again.” I told him, and went to flounce off and get in the car, but he grabbed my wrists, rubbing a thumb up the inside and forestalling my departure.

“Don’t do that again, kitten. As I said, the Winchesters would have my hide if you got killed on my watch, even if they don’t like me overmuch,” he insisted, his eyes fierce.

I twisted to get free- I wasn’t in the mood to indulge him right now, but he held firm to my arm. I turned back to glare at him as his nose flared wide, his pupils darkened in lust, and he smirked as he stood up. The chair winked out of existence as he pulled me close again, but gentler than before. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he growled, and that time, it did shoot straight to my groin, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to get back to Michelle’s and nurse my wounded pride in private.

“Tell you what?” I growled back as he pulled me flush against him, making me gasp at the feeling of his hard length against me.

His nostrils flared again as he leaned in close and whispered, “That being spanked was a turn-on for you, kitten. Here I thought you were more vanilla, your choice of partners notwithstanding. If I’d known...” Trailing off, he looked over his shoulder at the Mustang, then back at me. “Either you turn around, place your hands on the hood of that car and do what I say, or you’ll have to find someone else to fuck while you’re here.”

My mouth flew open in shock. “You want me bent over to spank me some more?! Or I have to find someone else?” I asked, incredulous.

Crowley smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "It’s a possibility- which one will you take, kitten?” he put to me, letting me go and holding his arms wide.

I debated for a second, because I wasn’t sure if I wanted to open this part of my sexuality to him- for a couple of reasons. I prefer to keep my kinks for people I trust and care about, plus I wasn’t sure he would understand and respect my limits and ground rules. But, the alternative wasn’t all that attractive either, and, being as picky as I was, there was a good chance I would only have my glass friend for enjoyment for the last half of this trip. He watched the play of my thoughts flit over my face, but stood where he was, a mildly interested look on his face as he waited for me to make up my mind.

Heaving a sigh, I decided that, once again, I wanted to get off more than run the risk of no sex. What was it about this man that made me throw sense out the window in favor of my libido? I laid my hands on the hood and bent over, feeling foolish and wanting the second punishment over with as fast as possible. I heard him murmur “Good girl”, and went to turn around, but found my hands fastened to the hood.

“Crowley?!”

He leaned up against my ear, though the line of heat behind me had me sensing the gap between our bodies. His breath ghosted down the side of my neck, letting goosebumps loose down my arms. I shivered and he chuckled, which had me shivering again, for different reasons.

“Now, kitten, you’re going to stay right here, and listen to everything I say, or there will be consequences. If you understand, then all of your answers from now on must have ‘Sir’ in them.”

“Yes, sir,” I whispered, half humiliated, half turned on.

“Very good,” he said, his hands coming around my waist to the fastening on my jeans, while still keeping that line of space between us for some reason. The rasp of the zipper sliding down seemed oddly loud in the charged atmosphere, the crackle of the fire in front of me acting as a counterpoint. One swift push over my ass and they pooled around my feet.

“Step out, kitten, and toe off your shoes while you’re at it,” he ordered, his deep growl making me clench my thighs as I did as instructed.

“Now, now, my dear, keep those luscious legs of yours spread. I want to see all of you, kitten.”

I groaned and spread my feet out a little, which meant I had to also lean forward a bit more to retain my balance. My hands moved forward as well, so I guessed it was more a fact of me not being able to remove my hands, which I could handle. I squirmed when he slid his finger from my soaked crotch up the crack of my ass, following the path of my thong string before pulling his hand off and giving a stinging slap to my right cheek. “What did I tell you about moving, kitten?”

“N-not to do it, sir.”

“Keep that in mind,” he growling and I heard the rustle of clothing behind me, but resisted the urge to turn around. I glanced over as he laid his suit jacket down, then his silk tie. “We’ll leave that for another time,” he murmured in my ear, the heat of his chest against my back sending a jolt through me that turned into a shiver as my shirt and bra vanished off me, only to reappear folded neatly on top of his own.

Crowley’s hands were hot on my suddenly wind chilled breasts, pinching and pulling to tug a line of heat pooling between my legs. I could feel them tremble in my effort to obey his orders. “Nngh. Dammit- Crow- Sir! Mmm FUCK!” I moaned as he chuckled darkly and continued plucking and twisting my nipples as I tried my best not to move for fear of more spankings.

His hands were rough and calloused as he used his fingers to play me like a violin. As I tried to focus on what he was doing to my body on one hand, I also was focused on not moving and felt myself slide into that headspace where I could sense everything around me with sharp clarity. I heard the crackle of the fire, the gasps and moans from both of us, the trembling of my arms and legs from trying not to move and the feel of the wind making my nipples tighten from the chill. Then, I felt a line of heat as Crowley curled himself around the length of me.

“Where are you, kitten? I’m not done with you yet,” he murmured into my ear before nibbling on it.

I could feel his hard cock hot against the small of my back, the dampness a clear indication of his interest. His hand inched down over my stomach and on down, his fingers lightly grazing my clit. His thumb rubbed more firmly against it and I moaned as he slid two fingers inside me. My pussy clenched around the invasion and he chuckled. “So, this is the little secret you were hiding from me, kitten?” he asked as he continued to drive his fingers in and out of me. I whimpered when he pulled them out, but then he held them out in front of my face.

“Lick them clean, or no cock for you, Y/N.”

“Y-yes sir,” I said, my tongue flicking out to lick my own cum off his fingers and sucking them into my mouth.

“Nngh, kitten. You’re wicked,” he ground out, his other hand gripping my hip with bruising force as he ground his cock against my ass.

“Mmm. Yes, sir, I aim to please,” I shot back.

His only response was another growl as he laid a hand at the small of my back, pushing me forward until my hips were almost flush with the side of the car.

My head shot up at the thundering sound of part of the house frame falling from the weight of the fire and Crowley used my momentary distraction to his advantage, slamming into me full force and pulling a yelp out of me.

“That’s what you get for not paying attention to things at hand,” he murmured, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in. “Now, will you ever be so foolish as to go out without help again?” he asked as he continued to slam into me.

“No! No, sir, I won’t,” I agreed. “Nngh. No I won’t. P-please,” I begged.

“Please what, kitten?” he asked, still doing the slow, steady slam in, pull out and repeat.

“Please, sir. Fuck me,” I begged, the slow pace driving me nuts.

“I am fucking you, kitten,” he smirked, and I almost turned my head to glare at him, then remembered at the last second, which caused him to chuckle.

“Sir, fuck me harder- faster. Anything but this!”

“You asked for it,” he warned me before adjusting my stance a little bit, grabbing my hips even harder and letting loose. The force of his fucking into me pounded my hips against the side of the car and the head of his cock to hit my cervix on his in stroke. I knew I'd probably have bruises in the morning, but at this moment, I didn't care one bit. The night was filled with the cries, not of me begging him to stop as before, but that he continue fucking me. I heard him groan in Gaelic moments before pulling out of me. I barely had time to regret the loss before he picked me up, flipped me over and laid me out on the hood.

The chill of the metal made me cry out again, but I arched my back on a moan as he slid back in, gentle and slow. I pushed up on my elbows and glared at him for a moment before he pulled me more towards him. Throwing my legs over his shoulders, he slid his hands under my ass, giving it a good squeeze before returning to his previous bruising pace. I rolled my head back and looked at the stars wheeling overhead for a moment before my view was blocked by Crowley’s face hovering close. He kissed me firmly, threading his tongue into my mouth as the angle nearly folded me in half. The change in angle had his cock rubbing against that one spot inside me and I could feel the warmth and tension pooling in my groin.

I murmured “More” against his lips and within a couple more slamming thrusts, I was shattering to pieces under him, and he stopped kissing me to let me scream my orgasm to the sky. The turnon of this meant he wasn’t far behind and he came with a shout, slamming into me one more time and holding still as he tried to recover. Collapsing half on me as we both lay there, he kissed me on the temple.

“Like I said, kitten, don’t do something so foolish ever again,” he said.

I turned to glare at him. “You’re just lucky the timing of this visit won’t cause any complications,” I groused as he chuckled, pulled out and flicked his wrist. I was suddenly clothed and clean, though the aching between my legs and on my ass still remained.

The King of Hell glanced over as I jumped off the hood, rubbing my ass and wincing. “That’ll teach you to think about bloody backup next time,” he warned and then was gone.

 

****

 

After hooking back up with Michelle, I gave an explanation of what happened, leaving out the part of Crowley’s visit and asked if she still had the Arlington pass. She did, so the next day, I took the Metro out to the National Cemetery to visit family. Mick had told me our grandparents hadn’t wanted help from her “mumbo jumbo”, so she had respected their wishes, so that meant the dates on the stone weren’t as jarring as some of the other changes I’d noted in the area that differed from “home”, as it were. The breeze drifted through my hair and played with the hem of my skirt as I stared down at the tombstone. The cold stone with their names etched into it was a small comfort that they were together again. The enormity of where I was and what I had six months to still go through had me kneeling on top of the grave and sobbing out my frustrations and fears. I feared I’d never get home and was frustrated what the spell to get back called for, since I didn’t know what about my original spell had caused this.

I heard a rustle in the grass and whipped my head up, my hand going for the dagger at the small of my back. The grey haired gentleman held up a hand towards me and said “I’m not here to hurt you, Y/N. I just wanted to talk for a moment.”

My eyes narrowed as I stared at him, because I certainly would have remembered meeting this tall, thin older man. Then he adjusted his hold of his cane as he sat down on a nearby tombstone, and I was glad I was already sitting down. “Death,” I whispered and he inclined his head in greeting. “Uh, um, is there something wrong? Or are you here to tell me something went wrong and now I’m dead on both sides?”

The Horseman chuckled and shook his head. “Hardly, my dear. You’re just an intriguing puzzle and neither Heaven nor Hell knows what to do with you because you don’t even belong in this timeline. That being said, the universe had always had a way of eventually adapting to the chaos, yourself included. But, you are not under my purview as of yet,” he explained, leaning back and gazing over the rolling hills of what had once belonged to General Lee.

“Will I get back home or am I stuck here forever?” I asked, wiping my palms down my face and standing up to face him, making sure my body language remained non-confrontational.

Death shrugged. “That all depends on the choices you make during your remaining time here. Some may benefit you getting back to your original timeline, while others may not, but your free will does still play a role in these things.”

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. “Vagueness when I write it is one thing, but it sure sucks when you get it in person,” I groused and he grinned as he held out an elbow and I looked at it worriedly.

“No need for concern, Y/N. My touch is only lethal to those who’s time has come,” he said, so I took his arm as we began to stroll through the burial grounds.

“Your family speaks rather highly of you, especially your mother,” he said as a couple toddlers streaked past us, giggling as they played hide and seek amongst the tombstones.

“But, the version of my mother here is still alive!” I said and he stated down at me patiently as if I was the same age as the children behind us. I smacked my head as the light-bulb went off. “You’re Death- you’re as old as Chuck and wouldn’t be bound by something as minor as timeline barriers,” I reasoned out loud as he regarded me seriously for a moment.

“Sometimes, I believe you are more perceptive than you realize, but I digress. Your mother knew you were working on your perceptions beyond the veil and requested you continue those studies as you are able. She also understands your choices will affect the final outcome, but she is glad you have a version of her alive here. Your family is very proud of you, and wanted to make sure you knew that.”

I had tears running down my face by that point, and thanked him when he handed me his handkerchief. “I was also advised by Edward that yes, in fact, you would have gotten a car for your sixteenth birthday, even over his son’s objections,” he continued, and I gave a watery chuckle as my phone rang.

Turning away for a moment, I answered to Charlie’s excited babble on the other end. “We cracked it! Sam and Dean said hurry back because they think you being the ref between me and the Wicked Witch of the West might help!”

I put a hand on my phone and turned back to the Reaper, who simply smiled and kissed me on the forehead. “Your choices are your own; do what you believe is best for all parties involved,” he told me and continued walking through the cemetery.

I stared after him, mind awhirl with the possibilities of what he could have been referring to. “Hey Charlie? Yeah, I’m heading back to Mick’s. I’ll fill her in and we’ll be on our way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 10/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Warning: Mite bit of violence and more angsty Reader backstory, but shouldn’t be too bad

 

As expected, Michelle dragged Charlie off to her room while I filled Sam and Dean in on what she’d been teaching me, deciding that mentioning Crowley’s visit might not be good at this point. “So, you got the Codex translated- do we at least have a guard on her in the dungeon?” I asked, then watched Dean wince and rub the back of his neck. Eyes narrowed, I turned to Sam, who put his hands out in front of him.

 

“She wanted a place to work and needed someplace without electricity. It was the only place to put her,” Sam hollered out the last bit as I was out of my chair and marching towards MY spell room. I stood in the doorway, chest heaving from both anger and exertion. Rowena merely looked up calmly from the bubbling cauldron.

 

“Why, hello, dearie. The Winchesters were kind enough to offer me space to work with while you were away. I do hope I can help with your continued education. I do have a few years of that, as you might have heard. It’s Y/N, right?” she asked with a smile as I could only stare at her in shock.

 

 _*You’re nothing more than this universe’s version of Rumpelstiltskin, you witch!*_ I thought, though out loud, I said, “I need to talk to Charlie about her progress,” and fled.

 

Pounding on Charlie’s door, Michelle wrenched it open, a furious look on her face and a growl in her voice. “This had better be fucking important!”

 

“They put Rowena in my spell room,” I said faintly, and Michelle cursed before dragging me into the room and shutting the door. Charlie brought her a robe and they led me to the bed, one on either side of me which I just stared blankly in shock.

 

“Y/N, talk to me,” Michelle asked as Charlie rubbed my shoulder.

 

I glanced over at my “sister”. “I don’t have much here that I’ve made MINE, but that was definitely part of it,” I said, trying to put into words the betrayal and invasion I felt at seeing HER in my personal space.

 

Michelle took my hands in hers and rubbed them to try and warm them up as she made me focus on her. “Then you take it back. It’s yours. I would stick around to help, but we know that would be too much ammo for some people. You impress upon her that, while you may not be as old a witch she is in numerical years, you HAVE been around a few times through the centuries, and you’re starting to remember and use those strengths you once had. You are stronger than you think, hun,” she reminded me, then helped me to stand and walked me to the door. “Now, no more interruptions until our next scheduled apocalypse, if you please,” she said with a grin before softly shutting the door in my face.

 

I squared my shoulders and turned to see Dean leaning against the opposite wall, an anxious look on his face. “Look, Y/N, I’m sorry. We should’ve called and asked before-”

 

I waved away the apology. “It’s okay, Dean. I can’t go through my life running away from confrontation. Let’s go talk to Rowena.”

 

Dean pulled me in under his shoulder. “It’s still the point of it all, kid,” he said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

 

I poked him in the side. “Kid? Really? You’ve only got 2 years on me.”

 

We both laughed, but I went back to serious and came out from under his protective arm as we turned into my spell room. Hands on my hips, I stared Rowena down for a moment, formulating what I wanted to say in my mind. “Rowena?”

 

“Yes, dear?” she asked, not looking up from whatever she was brewing.

 

“While the Winchesters may have offered you the use of my studio initially, permission wasn’t theirs to give. So, while I do understand that you may have used some of my supplies in my absence, we will be going to get you some of your own,” I said, and watched as she raised her head, one eyebrow raised in my direction.

 

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but glanced over in Dean’s direction and apparently thought better of it. Instead, she smiled, though I noted it didn’t reach her eyes. “That sounds lovely; when will we be working on Nydia’s spell?”

 

I glanced back in the direction of Charlie’s room and smiled. “Whenever Charlie’s girlfriend gets done with her since the translation matrix software is on her laptop,” I said as I wandered over to my storage shelves to make a mental note of what I’d have to replenish.

 

“Well, to each their own, I say, especially with Dean and his little angel, but at least _you_ have to be interested in lovely specimens of the male persuasion,” she commented to me as she filled up a vial with a purplish liquid from the cauldron in front of her.

 

I heard Dean let out a laugh that he quickly turned into a cough when I whirled around to glare at him. First, he’s mad that I choose to sleep with Crowley and now he’s amused his mother is hoping I enjoy men. I shook my head and held out a hand towards Dean as Rowena watched in interest.

 

“What?” he asked, confused.

 

“If we’re getting supplies, I need to put things in Baby’s trunk. I’m not about to drive her again- that’s what you’re for. Come on, Rowena- I’ll show you where I get my supplies.” Now, I may act friendly, but as her son’s lover, it was a matter of keeping your enemies closer at this point.

 

****

 

We didn’t end up getting started on things for another two days, but I got it. Michelle hadn’t seen her in months- I wasn’t about to begrudge her a couple more days. Rowena, on the other hand, constantly brought up the matter as a way to needle Charlie. I lost count of how many times I had to referee spats before both women came to physical blows. I’d also let Crowley know why it might be best to put our own training on hold, but I hadn’t heard back from him as of yet. I wasn’t ashamed of enjoying him, but I also didn’t want to give Rowena anything to use against me. Speaking of which, I watched Charlie jump up and storm out of the studio, colorful nerd embellished curses falling from her lips. I turned to look at the instigator, who was watching the hacker leave with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes internally while I slammed my hands down on the table in front of her hard enough to make her jump and glare at me.

 

“Look, Rowena, you can’t keep bugging Charlie like that, or we’ll never get the Codex translated fully. Hell, keep this up and I have to do the damn spell myself!”

 

Rowena sneered at me as she stood up and braced her hands on the table. “Listen here, ye wee lamb, ye dinna think ye can hope to measure up to me and my longevity or experience, can ye? So, why don’t you sit down and let the adults handle things for a change?”

 

I arched a brow as I smirked at her. “I will when you start acting like one.”

 

Now, in hindsight, I probably should have watched what I said around her, because she was right- she did have loads of experience and more witchy mojo in this timeline. But, I was just sooooo fed up with her and her constant needling of someone I considered family, and I just lashed out at her in frustration. Next thing I knew, I was slammed against the wall, her hands around my throat and her face in mine in a gritted teeth sneer.

 

“You little bitch. You fucking ungrateful little cunt. You think you can take my place, ye wee nobody!” she screamed.

 

I don’t like hands around my neck AT ALL, so I freaked out and tried to claw her hands from my neck, but she muttered something and my hands were pinned. I vaguely heard myself begging and the thundering of my blood in my ears and the panic flooding through me. I struggled to used my hands to get up and away, but they held firm. I felt my vision go gray as she continued strangling me and I was too panicked to scream out to the boys for help, plus she was to the point of cutting off all my air. My last conscious thought was that Crowley would have to find a new protegee now.

 

****

 

The next sounds I heard as I slowly made my way back to consciousness was yelling and hollering from a few voices. I could hear Dean and Sam hollering back and forth and then the burr of Rowena’s Scottish accent. I instinctively shuddered in fear and felt arms pulling me in closer. That’s when I realized I was being cradled in someone’s arms, but everything hurt too much for me to try and figure out who was holding me at the moment. I must’ve moaned, because the yelling stopped and I could hear the thundering of feet and the clink of metal.

 

“Y/N? Are you there? Are you okay?” Dean asked, as a cool hand was laid across my forehead. I tried to inch open my heavy lids, but just moaned in pain at the shaft of light and burrowed deeper into the arms that held me. I nuzzled my nose against the fabric and caught a familiar scent. I still couldn’t figure out who the scent reminded me of, but I definitely got the sense of “Safe” associated with that scent.

 

“Dammit, Rowena! What the fuck?” Sam yelled, and I cringed as the volume sent a shaft of pain through my throbbing head.

 

“Moose! Bull in the china shop, you are!” Crowley hissed, gathering me close again. “Can’t you see how much pain she’s in after going toe to toe with Rowena?”

 

“Now, Fergus, the child needed to be taught a lesson,” Rowena said, and Dean snorted.

 

“By strangling her to the point she passed out and has-” he started, then cursed and stormed off.

 

I felt Crowley turn with me and I gently extended my senses to feel Sam somewhere nearby. * _Conserve your energy, kitten*_ , I heard in my head.

 

“I-” I started, but he laid a hand on my leg to calm me. * _Hush. Don’t talk now. We’ll discuss this in a moment*,_ he thought to me, and I felt him tilt his head up to probably glare at Sam.

 

“You morons let someone who’s not even from around here get hurt in a way that could have been permanent. Did you or Squirrel even stop to think what the ramifications might have been? Now, I do know Mommy Dearest hates competition, so I’d watch her extra careful for right now.”

 

“What are you going to do with Y/N?” Sam demanded and Crowley motioned with his hand before walking with me out of wherever we were. I heard the clink of metal again and Rowena hollering at us before I heard the boom of the dungeon door close.

 

“Crowley?” Sam coaxed, and I heard him sigh.

 

“I was hoping to do this as a celebration for her completing her studies, but she definitely needs it more now,” he said. I pushed out a little bit and could feel the well of anger he had for his mother trying to damage his property. “I’m going to make sure she relaxes for a while. You have my number if you or Squirrel need anything.”

 

I felt myself momentarily enveloped in smoke before Crowley laid me down on a cloud of softness. I stretched a hand out and rubbed it against satin as I heard him walk over and draw the curtains. Sitting down on the side of the bed by me, he brushed my hair away from my face. “Try to open your eyes, kitten,” he whispered and I inched them up hesitantly, then all the way when all I could see was the outline of him in the dimness of the room.

 

“Now, I’m going to turn on a light, because I need to see how bad the injuries are,” he told me softly.

 

I was happy when the light didn’t hurt, but Crowley took my chin gently in his hand, preventing me from investigating where he’d brought me in greater detail. “Wha-what,” I tried to croak out, but my throat was on fire and felt like it was full of glass.

 

Crowley stretched out a hand to me as I sat up. “Rowena did a number on you. Let me help,” he told me moments before he slammed a hand around my throat. He didn’t squeeze, and I knew, on one hand, he wasn’t trying to hurt me, but the panic attack I always get when hands go around my neck didn’t know that. I screeched, even though that made my throat hurt worse, but I didn’t care. I scrambled backwards until my back hit the headboard, but I kept trying. Crowley, not knowing what was going on, kept trying to press on it to heal my neck as I struggled to claw his hand off me. I barely heard myself begging as my breath started hitching and I started getting light headed.

 

“Please, stop. No. I won’t tell. I won’t say anything. Please don’t hurt me,” I begged as the room and Crowley disappeared and I was back in that classroom, the man’s hands around my throat and my friend off in the corner, shivering.

 

“Kitten, kitten, calm down,” I heard, but it was faint and far off. I buried myself deeper inside my self, not wanting to get hurt again.

 

“Y/N, Y/N, _**Y/N**_ _ **!**_ ” That lat mental “yell” seemed to get through and I lifted my head up and took a deep, cleansing breath to see Crowley staring at me, an oddly concerned look on his face. He squinted as he looked at me, obviously mulling over something before asking “What color are you?”

 

Being familiar with the color system he was referring to (often used for BDSM, PTSD and trauma, where red was bad, green was good and yellow was okay, but slow down) I said “Yellow” then put a hand to my now healed throat before looking up at him, my face as blank as I could make it. “I’m not talking about it,” I declared, and Crowley merely murmured assent and continued to sit there and watch me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and went to get off the bed, but he put an arm over my legs, keeping me still.

 

“Are they dead?” he asked softly and I could feel tears pricking at my eyelids.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, chin thrust out in his direction.

 

“Kitten, I may not know the details of what happened, but I got a glimpse,” he told me and I glared at him.

 

“That’s none of your damn business! I’m my own woman, not someone’s damn property to be fucking coddled!” I screamed and went to get up again.

 

Crowley pressed firmly against my legs as I continued to try and stand. “Will you just sit still for a bloody second and listen?!” he roared. Off my look, he put out a hand to take my own and softened his tone. “As I was trying to say, I got a glimpse out of what had you so panicked only because you had retreated into your thoughts and memories and I needed to pull you back out again. That was the only reason. So, I’ll ask again- are the men who hurt you dead? If not, that can be readily remedied. And I’m sorry I caused you pain, kitten. Outside of the bedroom, that won’t happen when you’re with me.”

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes internally, because I knew better. He was the King of Hell and now that Rowena knew we were fucking, I’d never hear the end of it. I’m just thankful that’s it- I don’t think being kidnap fodder for being with the King of Hell would work even if I still had 6 months left. I pondered my words for a moment before saying “They’re not dead, but at least in this timeline, they’re in jail for the foreseeable future. Back home, not so much. And no, you can’t kill them.”

 

“Can I at least allow a couple of my people to stop by from time to time and make their lives hell?”

 

I shrugged. “As long as they don’t kill ‘em, sure.” I smirked at him as I went to stand up and this time he let me. I wandered over to the curtains as I continued speaking. “The only reason they’re still breathing is-” I started, but then lost my train of thought when I opened the curtains to see palm trees, a patio with a hot tub and ocean on the horizon. I turned to Crowley in shock to see him grinning at the look on my face.

 

He waved a hand at me to continue, but I couldn’t. “Crowley, where _are_ we?”

 

He smirked as he stood up and walked over to me. Looking down at me, he said “I’ll tell you once you finish your sentence.”

 

“The only reason they’re alive is because I’d be one of the first people they’d look at. I like forensics too much, so that would show up in any browser, purchase or library history,” I said with a shrug.

 

Crowley threw back his head and laughed. “Ah, I see more shades of why you like me, kitten. And, to answer your question, we are at the Aava Resort in Khanom.”

 

I narrowed my eyes as my brain tried to figure out where that was, although the way he pronounced the city name gave me an idea. That was confirmed when I heard chattering from out by the patio in Thai. “Thailand? You brought me halfway around the fucking _world_?!” I asked, not sure whether to be more surprised, horrified or touched. “Why here?” I demanded, then looked down at my jeans and t shirt, horrified to see blood spatter on them. “That’s just...damn, Rowena went at me, huh?”

 

Crowley hummed in agreement as he lead me into the bathroom, where there was a glass enclosed shower next to a garden tub. On a stool off to one side was a light dress, suitable for the tropical weather, in a pretty shade of purple, with matching lingerie. Sliding the door closed until only his head peeked through, he said “Relax and wash up. Get dressed and we can either eat here or go to the restaurant- whichever you wish.”

 

I just stared at the door, a stunned look on my face. I think I might have made a side comment or two about Thailand back when he was first teaching me, but that’s the way I am. I guess he decided that, as far as rewards go for me doing a good job, this was it. I really wasn’t in the mood for a bubble bath at the moment, especially since, according to my internal clock, it was 9 in the morning. I laughed as I turned on the rainfall shower-head, peeled off my stained clothes and jumped in. I didn’t feel like trying to analyze about Crowley’s true reasons for bringing me here. I shrugged it off as I showered, luxuriating in the steam and the high end toiletries. Once done and clad in a big fluffy towel, I wiped the steam off one of the many mirrors and stared at my reflection for a moment.

 

My panic attack notwithstanding, the inevitable bruising and internal damage to my neck appeared to have been healed fully. I pulled my towel off and studied myself critically for a moment. High breasts, good solid tan from all the time outdoors, a slope to my tummy that was tightening up from all the exercise and yoga and good strong legs, plus a few extra scars on my arms and stomach from hunts, not that I minded. I would be sorry to say goodbye, but I would at least have the memories for when I went back to my mundane life. Heaving a deep sigh, I decided I wasn’t going to wallow in self pity. Crowley had told the boys two weeks, and I was going to enjoy them to the fullest!

 

I found cosmetics laid out for me and applied a light touch after drying my hair with a wave of my hand. (Magic did have its uses from time to time.) I picked up the dress, slid it on over the purple thong and walked out to greet Crowley.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 11/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: no more angst- just lots and lots of smutty goodness :D Also, the song I had in my head for playing during the seduction scene is “Whatever We Started” by Richard Marx from his new album.

 

 

I came out to see Crowley holding onto the straps of some very pretty sandals, so I grabbed them and sat down to put them on. Like everything else, they fit perfectly, but since the man’s hands had been all over my body the past few months, it didn’t surprise me. Glancing up as I adjusted a strap before standing, I said “Is there a laundry service here on the island?”

 

“There very well may, but how are you feeling? Would you prefer service here or go to the restaurant?” His eyes seems to hold genuine concern, but I knew this sexual relationship was more about getting one over on the Winchesters.

 

I shook my head, not wanting to deal on the negative aspects of things with Crowley when I had two weeks of freedom and a beautiful resort to do it at. “I’d love to see the restaurant. Do you know if they do more traditional Thai food or more Asian fusion?”

 

Crowley grinned and ran his hand down my back, bare but for crisscrossing straps, before settling on the small of my back and guiding me to a nearby full length mirror. Kissing the nape of my neck, he grinned when I shuddered and my eyes darkened in the mirror’s reflection. _So, maybe enjoying Crowley some while I can will be good too_ , I thought as his eyes lit up. “We’ll definitely have to try that later, but for now, I feel a little seduction is in order for you right now, kitten.”

 

I turned to face him, miffed that my flat sandals gave him a height advantage. “Now, Crowley, we’d agreed no-”

 

“No strings, that’s right. But, if ever there was a time for you to be pampered and adored for a bit, a near death experience would qualify,” he countered, tilting my chin up and laying a gentle kiss on my lips. “You didn’t see how close I came to killing Rowena if it weren’t for the Hardy Boys. You-”

 

I kissed him gently myself, not in the mood to deal with a suddenly maudlin King of Hell. “You don’t want your property damaged- I get it. Now, I’m starving and, if you’re lucky, I’ll enjoy you for dessert.”

 

Crowley smiled, though his eyes still looked a little troubled. By the time we’d walked to the restaurant that was both ocean and poolside, however, he was back in his usual charitable mood. My Thai is pidgen at best, and I told him as much. He tucked my hair back behind my ear, leaned forward and said “Just speak English as you normally would. They’ll only hear Thai.” I shivered from the ghost of his breath on my neck and he chuckled as he held my seat out for me.

 

What followed was a rather enjoyable dinner where neither of us, by mutual agreement, discussed anything to do with the Mark, Rowena, the Winchesters, or hunting. It was a refreshing change of pace to find someone I could discuss art, history, literature or spirits with. I told him about our shared love of single malts, and that one of the things I’d enjoyed on my last trip to Thailand was how reasonably priced they could be. He smirked as he looked over the rim of his wineglass at me. “That may very well be true, kitten, but that means you probably haven’t had the chance to sample some exquisite barrels. I aim to change that.”

 

I smiled and tipped my own wine glass towards him in thanks. The food, a blend of traditional Thai and EuroAsian fusion, was fantastic, but I could tell from his glances towards me and his subtle touches, that Crowley’s hunger was for something other than food. After he’d signed the bill and held out a hand to help me stand, I was surprised when we headed in the opposite direction from our bungalow. He leaned down as we walked out front to a waiting taxi to whisper “There’s a nice little dance hall nearby I’d like to take you to first.” He handed me into the car before getting in and advising the driver of our destination. I just looked at him in surprise, confused why he’d even bother with public transportation.

 

Drawing me close, he whispered “The club is too public for us to easily appear in my usual manner,” before nibbling on my ear a bit, making me shiver.

 

I frowned as I tried to push up and put a little distance between us, but he snuggled me against his side and ran his nails up and down my outside arm, causing more shivers to erupt. “How am I supposed to dance in flats, though?” I countered, and he stopped rubbing my arm to take hold of my hand and hold it until I could feel my power pool in it.

 

“Just imagine the outfit as something more suitable for dancing and it will change to suit,” he whispered again.

 

I turned to face him, bringing his ear down by my mouth, since I knew this wasn’t a conversation I wanted our cabbie to hear. “Won’t that use up a good bit of my energy, though? And considering I’m not back to full strength after going toe to toe with your mother-”

 

Crowley smirked. “You’re an earth witch, luv. You regain your energy though very elemental ways.”

 

I narrowed my eyes and frowned as I thought of shortening the dress to above my knees and changing the sandals into 3 inch spikes. The resulting drain had me gasping as things began tingling throughout my body. I didn’t have long to contemplate that as the car stopped soon after, and Crowley held out a hand to help me from the car. I got a little buzz from our skin contact, but had to hold back a moan when he placed my hand on his sleeve to escort me in.

 

“Very nice, kitten,” he said, glancing at my resulting outfit and apparently oblivious to my sudden horniness from using my magic. I tried to puzzle out why that had never happened when working with Michelle, but could only figure it was because she kept me to smaller, more manageable spells. We still had a good buzz from dinner, so he grabbed us a table and then guided me out to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so he pulled me close, and this time I couldn’t help but moan as my hand glided along his dress shirt. His eyes shone with mirth as he pulled me closer and ran his hand up my bare back, causing shivers and another moan.

 

“What do you know, Crowley?” I hissed, and his grin grew wider.

 

“I already told you – you regain your energy from a very elemental act, and your body tells you when your reserves are low.”

 

I went to pull away but he wouldn’t let me. “You mean to tell me I had no control over that first time with you?” I asked, appalled.

 

“No. I would have left if you had asked, and besides, at that point, I wasn’t certain that you were that type of elemental witch. I may be a demon, but I don’t condone rape, no matter the metaphysical circumstances. The reason sex seems to fill your reserves faster than other methods is that you pull your power from your passions. This is why I had to teach you from the beginning and also why, generally, Will alone was enough for your spells back home.” He sighed in resignation, guiding me off the floor and to the bar, ordering scotch neat for both of us before turning back to me with a smirk. “I will admit to taking advantage of the opportunity to indulge in your passionate nature, but always with your consent.”

 

I nodded in acknowledgment as I sipped my drink and crowd watched, while also mulling over what he’d said. I could feel the line of heat from him next to me, but I could tell he was waiting to see what I would do before moving closer. If what he said was true, it put a different spin on a couple of things, and I couldn’t hold him to my preconceived notions, since I hadn’t had all the facts. Turning to face him, a smirk on my face, I locked eyes with him and took a sip of my drink. I deliberately let a drop of the delicious liquor drip onto my lip, then wiped it off with my thumb before sticking said digit into my mouth, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

 

His eyes darkened. “You had best not be teasing me, kitten,” he said, his voice edging into a growl.

 

I smiled and threw back the rest of my drink with a hiss before walking toward the dance floor, feeling the burn of good whiskey on my tongue and down my throat. Turning back to where my lover stood expectantly at the bar, I crooked a finger in his direction. “You’re forgiven for being an opportunistic demon. Come dance with me.”

 

The next song was poppy and upbeat and I was starting to feel the rhythm thrumming through my blood. I could sense him somewhere behind me, but my mind was on the music and moving my body to the beat. I felt hands go on my hips and glanced down to see his blood-red shirtsleeves, which meant I didn’t have to hurt someone. I threw my hands into the air and just moved my body to the music. Sometimes I moved against Crowley, felling how turned on he was by watching me and other times, I was more in the circle of his arms, but not pressed up against him. The casual touches, let alone the few times I ground against him, had arousal flowing through me in a continuous wave. But, instead of being irritating or annoying, me accepting that this was how my magic worked here had the arousal flowing instead of being a constant itch. I turned around as the song switched, a grin on my face as I threw my head back, eyes closed and rocked in place. Crowley had apparently reached his limit of my teasing, however. My eyes flew open when he gripped my hips firmly and drew me close, the line of heat from his body making me shiver.

 

“I may be gentle the first time, kitten, but you’re testing the limits of my good behavior.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down towards me so I could kiss him deeply before sucking his bottom lip between my own and giving it a quick love bite.

 

Crowley only growled, pulled my arms down so he could take my hand, and pulled me off into a secluded corner. “Bollocks on the cameras,” he said before we were enveloped in mist and were back in the bungalow when it cleared.

 

****

 

His hands gentled as he ran them up and down my arms and kissed me, threading his tongue into my mouth for me to suck on. My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned as his hands slid down my sides, taking a moment to fondle and play with my ass. I could feel the buildup inside me pulse and I rubbed my hands up and down his chest before pulling away and looking him in the eye.

 

“I know you want to seduce me, but, right now, I don’t think either one of us can wait that long,” I said and he groaned.

 

“Bloody wonderful,” he said before pulling me close and kissing me again. His hands were all over my body- one moment pinching a nipple, the next snaking a hand up my skirt to play with my ass again. His mouth went from a bruising force against mine to nibbling on my ear, his beard rasping against my skin. On down my neck he went before stopping to suck on my pulse point to such a degree my knees buckled and the band of his arm around my waist was the only thing keeping me up.

 

“Oh really now?” he murmured against my skin before sucking on that point again, making me moan and dig my nails into his shoulders. He finally let up, trailing his lips along my shoulder, the sensation of his beard against my skin making me pull his head up to kiss him. Stepping away from him and towards the bed, I slipped a finger under each strap, slid them down my arms, and, with a wiggle of my hips, sent it pooling to the floor. The sight of me in nothing but a lacy purple thong and strappy gold heels had him pulling off his tie and peeling his shirt off as he stepped towards me. Kissing me again, he filled his hands with my breasts, pinching and twisting them as I moaned and gasped. Running his lips back up my neck, he whispered “Lay back on the bed” as he continued to torture me with foreplay.

 

Toeing off my shoes, I crawled backwards on the king sized bed, keeping my eyes on Crowley as he quickly stripped himself to the skin, the gleam of lust evident. I leaned back on my elbows, eyeing him up and down for a moment before he crawled up the bed himself, settling between my legs. After a quick kiss, he moved down to my throbbing nipples, sucking one into his mouth while continuing to pinch and twist the other. He mounded the breast up that he had in his mouth until I could feel the impression of his teeth and the sensations of the beard on the outer edge, while he kept flicking at the nipple with his tongue. By the time he switched sides and repeated the process, I was writhing and clutching at his head, my nails making half moons in his skin.

 

I lifted my hips, trying to grind and get **some** relief, but Crowley held me down with his body before sliding down on mine. Peeling off the thong and throwing it over his shoulder absentmindedly, he returned his focus to my now dripping wet pussy. “Fucking beautiful,” he said, leaning down to lick one quick stripe up the length before thrusting his tongue inside and licking at me in earnest. Holding my hips down, he continued eating me out until I could feel the orgasm just out of reach. Pulling back up, he kissed me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth so I could taste myself.

 

I whined in the back of my throat at his teasing, but then arched my back when he slid into me in one thrust. He smiled down at me as he propped himself up on his arms and rolled forward with his thrusts. I threw my head back and moaned, eyes closed and enjoying the sensations. I could feel the head of his cock catching on my G spot every few strokes and with the heaviness building in my belly, I knew it wouldn’t take much for me to come. I urged him on with my words and my nails scratching up and down his back. But, then he stopped, right before I was about to come. “Get on top, kitten. I want to see those breasts move over me,” he ordered, pulling out and laying back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

 

Grumbling internally about how close I’d been, I positioned my knees on either side of his hips and slid back down on top of his hard shaft. We groaned in unison before I braced my hands on his chest and began to rock. He pulled me forward, one hand on my back, all the better to suck a nipple into his mouth. My rhythm faltered for a moment as I braced my forearms beside his head, closed my eyes and cursed. The sensations seemed almost overwhelming- the scrape of his teeth on my nipple as he bit down lightly, making me writhe, then soothing it with concentrated sucking as we continued moving together. I went to sit back up, but he held me down, switching breasts and thrusting up into me, alternating between fast and slow.

 

Crowley had me a dripping, writhing mess in no time again, at which point he moved his arms and let me sit back up. I went to continue rocking, certain my orgasm was just out of reach. But, Crowley rolled me off of him shortly thereafter, a big smirk on his face as he stood up by the side of the bed and tugged me down towards him by my ankles. I glared at him, but was certain by that smirk that there was a reason behind denying me release. Repositioning me slightly, he pulled my legs up and together over one shoulder before sliding back in.

 

The unusual angle had me trying to bow my back and ending up clutching handfuls of the bedspread on either side of me as he held onto my legs with one hand and gripped my hip to assist with thrusting with the other. My grip on the sheets seemed to be the only thing keeping me from being fucked across the length of the bed, but it was only a few thrusts in before I was coming undone, the force of the orgasm an elemental thing. My vision went white as I screamed out my pleasure, but my lover kept going. One orgasm rolled into the next and I went from screaming to cursing to whimpers and moans as he continued fucking me through orgasm after orgasm. But, even he was fallible and eventually he thrust deep inside me one more time, emptying with a groan. Pulling out, he lay out lengthwise next to me, both of our breaths wheezing out from the exertion. I just lay there, trying to remember how to move. Sex with Crowley was always intense, but this seemed to be on another level entirely- not that I was complaining, mind you.

 

I could feel what he’d told me about my magic being linked with my passions, for, though I couldn’t currently move, I could feel myself brimming with excess energy. Once the tingling in my limbs stopped, I glanced over at Crowley and rolled to face him. “Thank you,” I said. “Glad to know there’s someone out there who doesn’t feel the need to treat me with kid gloves- most of the time.”

 

He pulled me up the bed, lengthwise, kissing my shoulder as he rubbed his hand down my arm. “Sometimes, the tender moments are still warranted. Give me a minute, kitten, and I’ll deliver as promised.” I lay back and enjoyed the sight of my lover’s tight backside as he got up and walked naked towards the entertainment alcove. The strumming of a guitar flowed through the air as the singer began talking about seducing his lover. The lights dimmed with a snap of his fingers as he walked back towards me, his cock a heavy presence against his thigh. He smiled at the look in my eyes. “This is about seducing you, kitten. You can pay back the favor later,” he said, his hand gliding up my outstretched leg. My other one was bent and cocked to the side, giving him a perfect view between, but he seemed in the mood to take his time.

 

The scrape of his beard against my ankle had me jumping, still a little sensitive, and he chuckled as he slowly kissed his way up my leg. He glided his mouth across my stomach, but, instead of going lower, he glided over to my other hip and on down my other leg. Taking a hold of both ankles, he had me flip over onto my stomach. Pillowing my arms and laying my head on them, I decided to close my eyes and simply enjoy. In the bustle of my magic, hunting and the Winchesters, my family, and this whole mess I found myself in, I’d forgotten that sometimes I just needed to stop, relax and recharge. Now, mouthing off to Rowena wasn’t the smartest way to achieve this goal, but the end result was currently nibbling a path up my spine, his hands slowly bringing my arousal back to life, and I wasn’t about to complain.

 

His hands glided up my sides, catching the edge of my breasts, but continued on instead of lingering. His lips did linger at my shoulder, beard scraping against it causing me to shiver as he straddled my lower legs and slid his hands back down my sides, his lips following the same path. I could feel the pulse of his cock where it rested by the underside of my knee. I went to tease him, but he gripped my hips firmly for a moment in warning before continuing his path of oral seduction.

 

Getting up higher on his knees, he rolled me back over, looking me up and down, an expression I couldn’t pin down in his eyes moments before he leaned down, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. The line of heat where he held himself up and away made me want to reach up and take what I wanted, but, I respected him enough, at this point, to let him do things his way this time. He took advantage of my momentary distraction from his kisses to fill his hands with my breasts, thumbs flicking against my already hard nipples and make me arch my back on a moan. I held his head close to my chest when he went from playing with them to trying to suck and nibble on as much of the surface of my breasts as inhumanly possible.

 

“Fuck, Crowley! Mmm, that- that feels so fucking good. Ah! Yes. Mmm, fuck. Your mouth!” I said, the sensations overwhelming my ability to speak in full sentences- a testament to his skill, to be sure. I whined in the back of my throat when he bit one lightly again, laving his tongue over the spot to soothe it. Rolling his eyes up to meet mine, he smirked, continuing to play with my breasts as he kissed his way down my sternum, beard scraping along the skin. His hands followed the path of his lips, gliding down my sides before landing at my hips, thumbs rubbing circles into them as his mouth continued on down. I felt him smirk against my skin moments before I felt his hot, wet mouth settle over me fully.

 

My hands flew from my breasts to gripping his hair as he used his grip on my hips to pull my legs over his shoulders and drive his tongue deep inside me. He was licking and sucking for all he was worth, apparently not bothered in the least that he’d come inside me earlier. I arched up off the bed when he slid first one, then two fingers inside and began to slowly pump them in and out while alternating between sucking and licking my clit. I tried to push and grind, but he’d go slower when I did, so I flopped back on a groan and let him take his time. I was soon rewarded by the orgasm that rolled through me as he continues to suck and lick, prolonging it until I had to push him away because I was just too sensitive.

 

Crowley sat back on his ankles and motioned for me to roll over onto my hands and knees, chuckling at my shaky response. His hands were gentle on my hips as he slid his cock back inside me, making me clench the sheets at the sensation of him sliding in while I was still twitching in orgasm. He slid out and back in slowly on a groan and I went to try and speed up the pace, but remembered what he’d done when he was eating me out and settled for reaching underneath to play with myself idly.

 

“We’ll have none of that, kitten,” he murmured between thrusts as smoke surrounded me. When it cleared, my hands were handcuffed and said handcuffs were threaded through a brace on the bed-frame, forcing me up more on my knees. I couldn’t hold back the involuntary clench at being bound so and I felt his hands grip my hips in reaction. He curled himself over me, his thrust going shallow from the position to nibble on my shoulder and whisper “You’re just full of surprises today,” before drawing back up.

 

I fully expected him to continue his slow pace, so was mildly surprised, though greatly appreciative, when the pace increased until he was slamming into me, causing a cycle of pulling me towards him, which made the cuffs tug, which made me wetter and tighter and increased his pace. While I’d normally be egging him on with my filthy mouth, all I could do was hang on and enjoy the ride. The feeling of his hard cock slamming into me, the muttered curses under his breath at his appreciation for how wet I was and my own moans at the sensations soon had me falling off the edge into orgasm again.

 

The handcuffs disappeared and I gripped the bedsheets as Crowley continued to fuck me through my orgasm until I could feel it building again. I could also feel his thrusts becoming erratic, which meant he wasn’t far behind me. I felt his hand drift over and rub lightly on my asshole at the same time he slammed into me one more time, throbbing his release. The combination of this had me coming again and collapsing, my legs too weak to hold me up at the moment. Crowley crawled up besides me, motioning with his hand and we were under the covers, though I did still sprawl on my half of the bed in post coital bliss.

 

“Sleep, kitten, and we’ll go shopping in the morning,” he said, or at least, that’s what I thought he said, since I was asleep moments later.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 12/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Sorry for the long delay..first my muse wouldn’t cooperate, and then when she started to, here comes some unexpected surgery with meds that meant I couldn’t hold thoughts in my head long, so no writing lol But, I’m mostly better now, so here’s another chapter for you, lovelies. Oh! And there’s a bit of using [this](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/113205071105/) imagine as well...the store name isn’t Vicky’s, but it IS a lingere store, so :P (Also, extra kudos if you can figure out the series I allude to midway thru the chapter ;) )

 

 

I rolled over, sprawling lengthwise across the California King as I slowly came back to the land of the living, my head perking up at the scent of rich, full flavored coffee. I turned my head to the side to see a cup steaming on the nightstand. I sat up and grabbed it, sipping deeply as coherence began to return.

 

“Well, that certainly is a welcome sight to come back in to,” I heard from the doorway to the patio. Crowley leaned against it, an entirely male look of appreciation in his eyes. I was confused for a moment, then glanced down, realizing my sitting up had bared me from the waist up. I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him in exasperation, which he easily dodged.

 

“Once you’re past the growling at me stage, I was thinking that treating you should involve some new clothes,” he said and chuckled when I nearly bobbled the mug in my surprise.

 

“Siam Paragon? Really?” I said, jumping out of bed, then glanced down at my nudity in concern. “As much as I like the dress you found for me, I would think wearing something else might be a thing.”

 

Crowley smiled, put a hand at the small of my back and lead me to the in-suite computer. Pulling out the chair for me, he let me sit down as the system booted up. Opening a browser window, he leaned over me, and said “Put all that extra power to good use- look around until you find an outfit you like and imagine it on you.” He chuckled as I pulled up Louboutin immediately.

 

I glanced back at him and shrugged. “I may not care where the clothes come from as much, but good shoes are essential. And these will be real, right? Not a figment that disappears at the stroke of midnight?”

 

Crowley shook his head. “You’re quite good with manifestation spells. You’ll do fine.”

 

****

 

Half an hour later, he turned around from his position on the balcony, sipping on his whiskey as I came into the doorway. I did a quick twirl, the multicolored striped dress swirling around my waist, strappy white heeled sandals on my feet and a pretty sunhat on my head.

 

He walked towards me, his face in shadows from the sun. Placing his hands at my waist, he rubbed circles as he took it all in. “Delightful, kitten. Shall we?”

 

On my nod, smoke enveloped us both and when I could see again, we were standing underneath one of the staircases at Siam station in Bangkok. It was, as always, quite bustling, even at nine in the morning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the peace and tranquility I’d found on my last trip here filling me again. The Thais have a phrase - _Sabai, Sabai_ \- the literal translation is “Everything’s chilled/relaxed”, but the whole concept of the phrase is kind of hard to put into words. It's more a sense of taking things as they came and not stressing overmuch about anything, especially things you couldn’t control or change. I could feel myself calming down, my shoulders releasing tension I hadn’t realized I still held.

 

“Feeling a little better now, kitten?” he asked as we headed to the mall. My eyes involuntarily glanced up to the bookstore on the uppermost floor, but this trip was for a different purpose. Knowing where I wanted to go first, I walked towards the escalator. Turning around, I had to smirk at his eyes being on level to stare at my ass. “Where to first?”

 

“Valentino- he’s one of the few designers who understands women have curves and his colors are just so vibrant.”

 

****

 

“I do have to say it feels a little odd to just tell them to send things back to the hotel instead of carrying them all around,” I said, sipping on my bubble tea and trying to figure out where I wanted to go next. Then I saw it- La Perla! Crowley chuckled at my squeal and pulled me closed.

 

“Find something nice, luv. I saw something at one of the other shops I wanted to look at,” he told me and with a quick tap on my ass, he sauntered off. I shook my head and snorted before turning to the saleslady, who was staring at me, amused.

 

I had found a few very nice bra sets to try on, plus the clerk had found some chemises that went well with my curves. I heard the curtain open and turned around, bra in hand, expecting to see the young lady, but found Crowley standing there instead. He glanced from my face to what I held in my hands before running his hand from my hip where the garter-belt started to where the silk thigh highs attached, his eyes following his hand.

 

“Put that on, kitten. I want to see the full effect,” he said, his voice starting to edge towards a growl. I smiled at him through the mirror as I put on the bra, crimson and embroidered with vines and underwired in such a way that it really pushed my breasts up once I had it in place. I felt the shiver of magic around us a moment before Crowley walked up behind me, running his hands from my shoulders, down my arms and over my hips before gliding them back up my sides and cupping my breasts, keeping eye contact with me through the mirror the entire time.

 

“I had planned to try this back at the resort, but you look too delicious in that to wait,” he said, his fingers plucking and twisting my nipples until they were hard nubbins and my breath was coming in short pants. I couldn’t tear my eyes off him and what he was doing to my body as he moved one hand down my stomach and palmed me through the silk and satin. I gasped at the heat of his hand on me and the heat of him from behind as he slightly ground his cock against my ass at the same time.

 

“I take it you’ve made sure we won’t be disturbed?” I asked, wanting to close my eyes, but oh so very aroused watching everything he was doing to my body.

 

“Most certainly. Now, I do enjoy the sight of you in garters and stockings, so we’ll leave those on, but that luscious thong is going in my pocket. I’ll pay for them later, but for now, bend over, kitten. You’re going to brace against that mirror and keep your eyes on me,” he ordered as I watched my panties vanish and I could hear the hiss of his zipper and clink of the belt as he disrobed behind me before grabbing me by the hip and using his other hand to guide himself in. I hissed at the stretch from not being completely ready, but we both knew by this point that I’d be wet in no time.

 

I was glad I had the glass to brace against because Crowley barely gave me time to adjust before pulling most of the way out and slamming back in, making me yelp and moan at the same time, catching his eye in the mirror and grinning. He kept slamming into me at a hard pace, knowing by now I could handle it, but something was missing, and I knew I couldn’t get to my clit in this position. “Is that all you’ve got?” I teased and heard him whisper “filthy slut” affectionately (or as much affection as a demon could hold), pulling me up and arching me back against him. I tried stranding on my tiptoes, but that made the thrusts too shallow. Propping one stockinged foot on the bench, I leaned back against him, returning my eyes to the mirror and his hands to my hips.

 

My eyes widened when the angle meant him going deeper somehow as he plied the fingers of one hand through my lower lips, finding my clit. His fingers twirled an expert dance and I could feel myself inching closer to orgasm, and I’ve never been one who can keep my eyes open for that.

 

“Yes you can, kitten. Eyes on me as you come,” he whispered and between that, the eye contact, his cock thrusting into me and his fingers on my clit, I shattered. I kept my eyes on him at first, but the force of the orgasm was so intense, I broke contact and braced myself on the bench. Crowley continued thrusting, fucking me so hard that I was soon coming again and I heard him follow me soon after. We both slumped down on the bench, trying to recover and Crowley reached down to his pants and pulled out a small box.

 

“I found this and believe it would go well with that ensemble,” he said and I opened it to find a long string of garnets or rubies and freshwater pearls, and a tasselled pendant with more of the red gems, as well as studded with diamonds. I was leaning more towards rubies than garnets, though, since they were a little cloudier and lighter red in color. I turned to him, stunned, and he took it from my nerveless fingers and placed it over my head, the pendant sliding into my cleavage and resting on my stomach.

 

“Seriously, Crowley?! What the hell?” I hissed, standing up and pulling off the lingerie before getting back into my own clothes.

 

Crowley shrugged and crossed his legs, managing to look more put together than one should, especially post fucking me into a sweaty mess. “It was something that I thought you might enjoy,” he said, standing up and managing to show frustration in every line as he stalked around the dressing room, collecting his things. He dressed efficiently, no extraneous movements and I looked away, ashamed at my reaction to his very thoughtful gift. Walking over and taking his tie from him, I placed it around his neck and began tying it for him.

 

“I’m sorry. That was wrong of me. I just panicked because the last guy who was that generous made me give it all back when we broke up, so I’m used to gifts like that having strings attached. It’s beautiful and I love it. Thank you,” I said, making sure the tie lay correctly before looking up at him, concerned about the continued silence from my lover. He was staring at me with a blank face, which meant the wheels were turning overtime behind the scenes. He smirked as he gathered up the lingerie and placed a hand at the small of my back. Guiding me out of the dressing room, I felt whatever spell he’d put up dissolving into the ether as we left the room.

 

Turning to the saleslady and smiling at her in such a way that she was soon blushing, he said “We’ll take this in the red and the black, the blue, and the dark red in the measurements of this set here,” handing over the outfit he’d just fucked me in.

 

“Certainly, sir. Will you be taking these with you or having them sent to your hotel?” she asked as he handed over a black card and turned back to me, serious once more.

 

“I’ll send these back with my young lady, since I have a few things to attend to first,” he said, taking the bag in one hand and my elbow gently with the other. My face burned with embarrassment, and it was all I could do to keep up with him.

 

“Crowley, I-” I started, but shut my mouth at the look on his face. Pulling us behind the same pillar as before, we were enveloped by smoke moments before reappearing on the patio. Handing me the bag, he kissed my hand before standing, his demeanor reminding me, once again, that I had been the one to decide to sleep with the King of Hell.

 

“Enjoy the pool, kitten. I’m sure the new suit will look smashing. I just have a few things I need to go handle,” he said before snapping out in front of me.

 

I wandered back into the bungalow and sat down on the edge of the bed, numb, but mind awhirl. My instincts were usually on point when it came to reading body language, but I’d obviously miscalculated with my last outburst. But, at the same time, could you blame me? I fished the necklace out and watched it catch the light from the windows, casting intricate colors onto the carpet. My gran was a jeweler, so I had a slight inkling of how expensive this little “trinket” might cost and it freaked me out. We had a mutually enjoyable, sexually adventurous thing going, and now, all of a sudden, there’s a trip, new clothes, and jewelry.

 

I smacked myself on the forehead for both my stupidity and my misreading of the situation. All Crowley had been doing was continue the “Spoil Y/N” theme. Some small part of my brain reminded me about something similar having happened in one of my favorite series, and the outcome of that, but I pushed that stray thought down. I wasn’t the hero or a futuristic cop and Crowley wasn’t a billionaire who owned 2/3rds of the companies the world over.

 

Feeling slightly better, though I knew I still needed to apologize, I wandered through the bungalow until I found the bags with the logo of the swim store. Inside was a deep blue bikini set with tassel ties on both parts. Peeling off my dress, I slid it on, tied it low on my hips, threw a few things into a bag and headed out the door. Deciding to get some sun before I jumped in, I oiled myself up, plugged in my headset and laid back to relax. I let the breeze, the music, the warmth and the lack of anything I had to do lull me into a light doze. It was a while later that I felt someone sit down on a lounge chair next to me. I didn’t even bother reaching out because I knew Crowley would still be in a snit. My eyes popped open, however, when he spoke.

 

“How are you enjoying my resort so far?” Sitting back up so I could lean back on my elbows, I tilted my hat up to look at the owner more fully. Sandy brown hair and the hint of five o’clock shadow around very kissable lips and eyes that shone with an inner amusement. Tan slacks and a light colored polo shirt open at the throat completed his ensemble. “Is it your first time here?” he asked, motioning a waiter over.

 

“First time at this resort, but I’ve been to Thailand before,” I said as the waiter wandered over.

 

Turning to face me more fully, the owner asked, “Have you tried our signature drink? I call it Heaven on Earth. You have to try one,” he insisted, then spoke rapidly in Thai for a moment before the waiter nodded and bowed before walking away.

 

“Well, sir, you have me at a disadvantage. You must know my name, but I don’t know yours,” I said with a smile as I sat up more fully.

 

He glanced over as someone cannon-balled into the deep end of the pool, then turned back, 1000 watt smile on full. “My name’s Patrick and you must be Y/N. So, what brings you here from the States? Me, I’m just an ex-pat that got the job here by sheer luck and stayed because I just love it here. Much less chaos than home right now, though I do try and pop in from time to time when I can.”

 

My eyes narrowed, something about what he’d said making my senses twinge, but our drinks came back before I could probe further. He handed me my purple hued drink, sipping his own honey colored concoction. Clinking glasses, I took a sip and had to close my eyes at the explosion of flavors on my tongue. I must have moaned as well, because Patrick chuckled. “That good, huh?”

 

“Oh, I see where you get the name from,” I said, grinning over at him.

 

****

 

The pool was forgotten in favor of the interesting conversation. Patrick was the youngest of four, while I’m the eldest of three. He was the one who wanted to venture out after school, though most of his siblings had stayed closer to home. I understood that wanderlust – it was part of the reason I’d come out to Thailand the first time. We discussed our favorite books and movies as he bought me a couple more drinks.

 

“So,” he said, sipping on his drink, “what are you on vacation from?”

 

“Oh, nothing much. Just relaxing after a crazy few months. My friend is treating me,” I said, trying to gloss over my job for what I now realized was the third or fourth time, and I got a sudden chill.

 

“Must be a very good friend,” he commented as a shadow covered us, and I looked up guiltily to see Crowley standing there. But, to my surprise, he wasn’t glaring at me, but at Patrick.

 

“He is,” I said to Patrick and turned to Crowley. “This is the manager of the resort. His name’s-”

 

“Gabriel!” Crowley spat out, and I did a double take. “So, what’s your deal in all of this?”

 

Gabriel grinned and shrugged as I stood up and let Crowley pull me close against his side. “That’s why you wanted to know what I did for a living- you wanted to know what hunter faction I was with.”

 

The archangel took a sip of his drink and shook his head ruefully. “I managed to avoid my brother and yet here comes his replacement, out to find me. I needed to know what you knew, little witch. A woman who’s Crowley’s lover is bound to know something, but, then again, you’re not from around here, so that’s a factor as well.”

 

Taking a deep breath, I threw back the last of my drink and looked at Gabriel from under Crowley’s protective arm. “I came here to relax while the boys are finding a way to get rid of the Mark,” I said, making sure to keep my voice down.

 

“Oh! So you managed to hook up with those two and Cassie!” Gabe said, clapping his hands in glee. “How is my little brother?”

 

I grinned and poked Crowley in the ribs when he growled. “He’s recovering. And yes, I’m helping them and so is Mick- my sister in a manner of speaking, and their new hacker.”

 

Gabriel smirked. “Timelines are fun, I agree. And Sasquatch?”

 

Crowley slammed a hand down on the table and from what I could sense, I was betting his eyes were crossroads red. “We don’t have time for catchup if it means Heaven’s forces are on their way to get rid of her. Don’t think I haven’t heard about those discussion on high,” he hissed, and I started. * _I was smitable now? What about the timeline concerns?_ *

 

Gabriel stood up, his eyes beginning to glow until Crowley lowered his gaze. “Never forget who and what I am, demon. I’m hiding out here, or couldn’t you tell? As for Heaven, I doubt the Scribe will let them, because he knows how many threads would unravel if he allowed it - or he should.”

 

“Are we sure Metatron cares?” I asked and gulped when his powered up gaze turned to me, before he toned it down and his eyes were a calm amber again.

 

“Metatron knows what the Winchesters would do and he’s not about to risk that right now.” Clapping his hands, he summoned a waitress and gave her swift instructions before turning back to us, a big grin on his face. “As an apology, I’ve had our special basket sent to your bungalow. We’re both hiding out here, so I hope you’ll respect that, and I apologize for the minor spying.”

 

We watched him walk back to the main building before Crowley inspected my little outfit and grinned. “Shall we see how an archangel does an apology?”


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 13/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: Finally back in the swing of things again! Next couple of chapters coming along nicely, which is a nice change of pace. Enjoy and remember to read and review! Also, please bear in mind that some of the things Crowley calls the reader may seem derogatory, but in this context the meaning should be clear by the end of that scene.

 

 

There was champagne, fruit and chocolates in a basket and a light salad on the patio table, while someone else had apparently also turned on the hot tub. I walked over to the basket and read the note: _**Don’t tell the Winchesters about me unless Auntie shows up**_. That made no sense to me, but I figured keeping Gabe’s number might be helpful down the line. Crowley wandered up behind me, having shed his suit, snagged a strawberry and ran it along my neck. I shivered at the sensations, but then he followed the path of it with his tongue, making me moan. He pulled away momentarily to eat the berry and then filled his hands with my breasts from behind, resuming the oral assault on my neck. I moaned and rolled my head back as he continued sucking what was sure to be another hickey into my neck. His possessive streak continued as his hands drifted down to my hips, one hand continuing its way down inside my bikini bottoms to play with my wet pussy. He slid first one, then two fingers inside me, keeping it shallow and occasionally pulling out to swirl the damp digits around my clit before sliding them back in. The combination of his mouth on me, his hand inside me and his arm keeping me from falling had the orgasm wrenching a cry from me, but, true to form, Crowley continued finger fucking me until I was a dripping mess of multiple orgasms.

 

Letting me fall to my knees, he used my loose limbed state to his advantage, untying my top and bottom and tossing them to the side. Picking me up, he strode out onto the balcony and into the bubbling hot tub. Stepping up and in, I gasped at the heat before relaxing onto one of the recliner portions he set me down on. I let out a happy moan as the jets pulsed on my back, but that turned into a groan when Crowley sat down and picked up one of my feet to massage. My eyes were closed in bliss and stayed that way when I heard him apologize. “Sorry, I don’t think I caught that,” I muttered.

 

“I said, I was sorry, kitten. You had apologized yourself, but I was still...miffed. But, that’s still no excuse to be flirting with the likes of that angel!”

 

I peeked one eye open to stare at him as he switched feet. “For the record, I only knew him as he introduced himself – the manager of this resort. As far as I was aware, Lucifer had killed Gabriel and, while I enjoyed the drinks, that’s as far as I’d have let it go. I’m here with you, remember?” I said, opening both eyes as I ran my free foot up into his lap, tickling his cock with my toes. Crowley arched a brow in my direction, and I smirked as I felt him grow under the arch of my foot.

 

“So, we’re back on even footing then, luv?” he asked, gripping the top of my foot and grinding it against his burgeoning erection.

 

“Of course. But, do bear with me – hot tub sex isn’t something I’ve done in quite a while,” I cautioned.

 

“Well then,” he said, getting up and walking over by me. “Why don’t you lay back and enjoy? I’ll make sure to get you wet enough to fuck this cock, even in here,” he said, gripping my hips and lifting me up to rest my ass on the edge of the tub. I glanced around at how exposed I was, even on a second floor balcony, then back down at him.

 

“You do know I’m loud, right?” The expression on his face made me feel foolish, so I simply rolled my eyes. “Duh. King of Hell. Blah blah BLAH!” I screeched on the last one because Crowley’s mouth was suddenly on my pussy, hot and wet.

 

I leaned back on the glass border of the patio, gripping the edge of the tub with my hands as Crowley ate me out with abandon. He would alternate every once in a while between sucking my clit, sticking his tongue in as far as it would go or finger fucking me until I was humping his face and begging for more. His slicked up fingers rolled around my clit for a bit, giving me a moment to breathe and look down. His eyes rolled up to meet mine, his grin crinkling the edges of his eyes as he moved his hand back down. It was like he wanted me watching him while he made me come, and it was erotic. I could feel one, two, then three fingers slide in and slowly build up the tempo again until my hips were rising to meet his inward thrusts. I could feel how short my breaths were becoming and how on edge I was getting from what he was doing. I couldn’t even speak for fear of breaking whatever spell this was. He sped up just a little bit, slamming into me so hard, I couldn’t hold eye contact any more, throwing my head back as I screamed.

 

“Crowley! Fuck! Oh god! Fuck! Don’t stop. Ah fuck! Can’t stop cumming!” I yelled and my lover obliged my unspoken request, rising out of the water to get a better angle while leaning forward and kissing me deeply, threading his tongue into my mouth to let me taste myself. He finally pulled his fingers away as I got too sensitive, and I slid into the tub, boneless once more, though he didn’t let me rest for long. Pulling me up so I was standing, albeit swaying slightly, he sat down and pulled me over to straddle him. Getting up on my knees, I positioned him just right, slid down and arched my back at the sensations. I didn’t know if it was the turn-on of making me come, my own sensitivity, or his demonic powers, but he felt just a touch too big for comfort. I couldn’t tell, and I’d had so many orgasms at the point, my pleasure/pain centers were all kinds of wonky anyways.

 

He gripped my hips gently, but firmly, lifted me up a little bit, then slammed me back down at the same time he thrust up, making me cry out again. I gripped his shoulders, raising myself up and then back down again, the sensations that razor thin line of _so fucking good_ and _ooh just a bit too much_. I couldn’t tell which it was, and, frankly, I didn’t care. He was my lover and I’d enjoy it to the fullest for as long as I was there. That was my last thought as the combination of me riding him and him thrusting up into me has us both following the other off the cliff to orgasm.

 

****

 

“Well, you certainly look well rested,” Dean said, giving me a hug when Crowley and I returned a little more than two weeks later. Gathering me close, he whispered “Don’t tell Crowley, but you look happier than I’ve seen you since you got here.”

 

“I heard that, Squirrel,” he called out from where he was talking to Sam.

 

Dean sneered as he straightened back up. “Of course you did. Oh, and by the way, we did get the translation finished, so Charlie took off to see Mick, but uh, Rowena also gave us the slip,” he said but Crowley shrugged.

 

“She’s my mother- I can find her if I need to. At this point, we know that either she does it or Y/N does. Now, what is needed for this spell, again, exactly?” he asked, wandering over to the table as Sam sat back down, books spread out in front of him.

 

“Well, the easiest part is a lock of Dean’s hair. The rest is a bit more obscure. It calls for something made by God, but forbidden by man; something made by man, but forbidden by God; and the caster’s heart – the life of the thing the caster loves most.”  


I threw my hands in the air. “I know you guys want me to do this, but unless there’s a copy of my Baby here, and I don’t even know if it would count, since this world’s Mark doesn’t even know me, I guess Rowena might have to do it after all, once Crowley finds her, that is. I think the other two sound really familiar though.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “They should. It’s an apple from the Garden and part of the Golden Calf.”

 

I turned to him with a frown. “I remember that part of Exodus. Didn’t God have Moses destroy all of it? Ground it into dust, I seem to recall, right?”

 

Crowley held up a finger. “Most of it. There’s a couple of pieces still floating around, but it may take some time for me to acquire both items,” he said, walking over and kissing me on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon, kitten.”

 

I turned back to see two brothers regarding me with identical smirks after Crowley flashed out. Frowning, I folded my arms and glared at them. “Are you two gonna sit there and nitpick or do you wanna see the gifts I brought back? Plus, I gotta tell ya, not having to explain large crystals or obscure herbs in your luggage to customs is a major plus.”

 

****

 

A few weeks later, Dean tapped me to join him for a hunt. I thought, at first, that it was a combination of keeping me from going stir crazy in the bunker, since I hadn’t heard back from Crowley as of yet, and the simple expediency of Sam having come down with the flu. When we’d left, Sam had said he’d stay in his room with some of the research books, since even shuffling out to the library was tiring for him. He really looked like a woebegone Moose at the moment, his hair sticking up every which way and his nose as red as some of my heels. But, when Dean passed me the folder once we were past Lebanon, I knew there was another reason he’d asked me to come.

 

“Four bodies, unnecessary mutilations that vary victim to victim, but all with their pituitary glands removed,” I read, my brain knowing I’d seen this before, and relatively recently, too, but the only thing that was coming to mind was “Doctor Who? Why am I thinking about sci-fi shows when people are getting killed?”

 

Dean snorted out a laugh. “Stream of consciousness thinking, maybe? The last one of these we ran into was calling herself Amy Pond.”

 

I literally face-palmed as the light-bulb went off. “A kitsune! _That’s_ why you didn’t want Sam anywhere near this! Though, you _do_ know she was one of the few who tried NOT to kill, right?”

 

Dean sighed and stared at the blacktop going by. “Yeah, I know. I used to think in absolutes back then. All the monsters were evil, angels were dicks and humans were mostly okay, outside of witches and warlocks.”

 

“And then you ended up in Purgatory with Cas and everything went pearshaped,” I said softly, looking down at my lap and biting my lip.

 

“Yeah, it, uh, it was rough. One good thing came out of it, though,” he said, looking over at me with a small grin.

 

“Oh? What’s that?” I asked, perking my head up and turning to look at him.

 

He seemed to involuntarily rub at the emblem on the necklace from Sam as a sort of touchstone before answering. “Looking back now, that’s when things with Cas- my feelings for Cas- started solidifying. Oh, I still didn’t want to admit I was bi, but Purgatory showed me how many shades life has and how not everything can be put into one set category or not. That talk we had when you popped me over helped a little, too, but yeah, Purgatory was the start,” he told me, rubbing a bit on his forearm selfconciously.

 

I nodded in acknowledgment. “Okay, so then, how do we kill these things again?”

 

 

****

 

* _Showers! Why is it always best to think in these things?_ * The kitsune had been a little difficult, but we had learned something useful about their kind. It turns out that Jacob, the one Dean had let live, had made it back to more of his kind and explained that they still had hunters on their tails. These murders had been a way to draw the Winchesters out, which meant I got beat up pretty good too for associating with them. The odd thing was, Jacob had apparently secured safe passage for Dean this time, mainly so he could tell him face to face that he was training for the day when he’d be old enough to take care of Dean himself. I, of course, had no such guarantee, so dealing with superhumans had been an adventure that I was glad I had my magic as something to help us out of that situation in the end. I hissed out a breath as the hot water caught an especially tender spot on my lower back. Lord and Lady knew I’d end up with some impressive bruises from this little adventure, but we were no closer to getting what we needed for this spell. Something about what Dean had mentioned on the drive back kept nagging at me, though.

 

“Things change, ya know. Sometimes for the better, like me ‘n Cas. Sometimes, not so much, like Jacob determined to make me pay once he’s old enough. You just have to go with the flow and accept life as it comes. I mean, I try to, but the Mark has been making it extra hard, as of late.”

 

I chuckled. “I know- says the guy whose birth was orchestrated by angels.”

 

He shrugged and turned up the song on the radio. “Yeah, and what happened with those plans they had? Anyway, you’ve been doing pretty good so far with handling everything here, but wouldn’t you say that things have changed a bit for you too, since you’ve been here?”

 

I mulled over that conversation as I washed up, certain there was something Dean had been trying to tell me without wanting to be blunt about it yet. I mean, I still hadn’t taken Mickey up on that offer to sit down with her mom, but I had a feeling I’d need to sooner rather than later. I enjoyed chatting with her and Charlie on Skype and hearing what they’d been up to, but not much else had changed. * _Liar_ * whispered my subconscious. * _What about Crowley? He’s definitely heading towards more than just a way to get off._ * I went to shove that to the side, but then thought about it for a moment. What possible reason could I have for not thinking Crowley had changed things for me as much, if not more, than the Winchesters had?

 

When the proverbial light-bulb went off, I had to brace myself against the side of the shower as my knees went weak. If what I suspected was happening was true, what would everyone think? Would the boys be okay with me having to do this spell if it meant leaving a void in Hell? I mean, hell, could Crowley even be killed or would that even work for the spell? Dean had been right- things change for good and bad, but me figuring out I was falling for the King of Hell had SNAFU written all over it! I didn’t even realize I was crying at first until I couldn’t breathe. My breath hitched and I just slid to the floor, curling my knees to my chest and just sobbed harder, letting the shower pour down on me. I didn’t know if I could do this now! I mean, killing bad guys who were trying to kill me was one thing, but to stab Crowley? Just attempting to even imagine that scenario had me crying more, which is how he found me.

 

“Kitten! Oh, bollocks, let’s get you out of there before you catch cold,” I heard muttered above me as the curtain was pulled aside. Water now shut off, Crowley got me out by the simple expediency of wrapping me in one of the large bath towels and lifting me into his arms.

 

“Crowley! Your suit!” I mumbled against his chest, not wanting him to see I’d been crying. I’m not an elegant crier, by any means. My eyes get all red and puffy, my nose starts running and it’s just a big mess.

 

“The suit will dry,” he insisted, sitting down on the bed with me in his lap. “Now, kitten, what seems to be the problem?” he asked as began rubbing my limbs to dry me off.

 

My mind whirled. I wasn’t about to give him a prime bargaining tool, especially if I could find a way out of doing the spell, and Lord and Lady knew I’d never ask Michelle. “I’m just stressed out. Cas said I’d be able to go back in four months, but since I don’t know what I did wrong to get me here in the first place, I have no clue how to recreate it.”

 

I felt Crowley grip my shoulders firmly for a moment before gentling as he continued drying me. “Well, kitten, I would think that, between you and I, and maybe some help from the Wonder Twins, we can figure it out, eh?”

 

I nodded, my head still huddled against the crook of his neck as I tried to calm myself. He pulled my head up, thumbs wiping away the stray tears that continued to escape. I tried to tilt it back down, but the demon wouldn’t let me. “Crowley, I look a mess. At least let me clean up and not have a bush for hair!”

 

“You worry too much about the wrong things sometimes, luv,” he murmured, tilting my chin up a little more for a better kissing angle. I shivered from the sensations as he nipped my bottom lip, then sucked on it to soothe. His kisses were firm and demanding, and I soon squirmed around to get into a better position to kiss him back. I threw the towel to the floor with a grumble when it got in the way, making Crowley huff out a laugh against my mouth.

 

My main thought at the moment was, if I could distract him from his current line of questioning by playing to his baser instincts, this could work out for the better. I muttered a quick spell to stop my nose running as Crowley ran his hands up my sides and I pulled him close for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my ass, pulling me flush against him and grinding his erection across my most intimate parts. I let loose a whimper as he changed the angle of the kiss, sliding his lips along my chin, his beard scraping against increasingly sensitized skin. I threw my head back, eyes closed to savor the sensations as he caught me in my own web of seduction, and he used my surrender to ghost down my neck, sucking on my pulse point as I moaned and ground against him.

 

Turning to the side, he tumbled us back onto the bed, his hands going for my breasts and his mouth soon following suit. I writhed beneath him, my hands clutching at the blanket as he had me half pinned. His cock throbbed against my leg in counterpoint to his sucking and nibbling on my breasts and he shifted a moment later, the better to slide one hand down and cup me. “Crowley, please,” I begged and he pulled up to give me a kiss bruising in passion.

 

“Hush now,” he said, sliding his hand down further and making me arch up with a cry as he slid first one, then two fingers inside me, pumping in and out at a steady pace. He had rolled off of me completely by this point and lay on his side, seeming to switch between looking down at what he was doing to me or back to my face as I enjoyed it all. “You’re so wet for me, kitten. You like it when I push you to the edge, don’t you? You want all of me, eh? My fingers deep inside your pussy and my cock in your mouth? Is that it?”

 

I let out a whimper as he chuckled and the angle of his fingers changed. I felt the whisper of his magic from behind my eyes as he told me to open up. I opened my eyes to see my lover on his knees by my face, his cock hard, throbbing, and already dripping precum. I used one hand to guide him into my mouth, keeping a grip so that not too much of that thick cock went down my throat.

 

A small part of me wondered why I was still fighting what he was able to do to me in and out of bed and I soon realized that hadn’t been it at all. I had gotten so used to having to be very assertive in my relationships that it was old hat by now. I’d had to assert myself with my ex to show he couldn’t grind me down and I did it with Mark because he’d always seemed the type to coast through life and I’ve always been one who needed a solid game plan. With Crowley, I was beginning to see that I didn’t need to do that as much anymore. I could let him take the lead and know that, even if I did fall, he’d be there to help. Don’t ask me how I knew this, knowing in the front of my brain that I was in love with a demon who made deals for his own benefit first and foremost, but my instinct swore this was true. So, once again, I had to rearrange my thinking about Crowley and what we were doing. The funny thing about my internal musings here was that all that, I figured out running it through my head within the couple of minutes needed to change my position to take Crowley more fully into my mouth. That’s just how my mind works, I guess.

 

So resolved, I gripped him gently, licking at the tip as I rolled my eyes up to meet his and grinned. Saying not a word, I held eye contact with him as I lowered my mouth until my lips met my fingers. He groaned above me, the steady pace of his fingers losing rhythm for a moment as he enjoyed the blowjob. I wanted to roll onto my knees myself, the better to concentrate on him for the time being, but he seemed determined to continue turning me on at the same time. I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on sucking him to completion and trying not to get too distracted by what he was doing to my body at the same time. From time to time, either his fingers would slow as I used my tongue in that way he liked or I’d have to hold still with him halfway down my throat as his fingers caught along my G spot.

 

Soon enough, he’d had enough of the foreplay and pulled me off to bend over the side of the bed. Adjusting my hips a mite, so that they were flush against the side, he slammed into me in one thrust, wrenching a cry from my lips as I held onto the bedspread. For some reason, the extended foreplay had used up a good portion of his usual finesse, because he wasn’t as talkative as usual, or so I thought. He curled forward, continuing his driving pace as best as possible with that angle, whispering in my ear “My little slut, aren’t you? So fucking wet for your King like noone else. Who’s are you, kitten?”

 

I grunted and swore as he used my silence to tease me more, inching his hand down to play with my clit. “Nnngh. Crowley, please,” I begged. I didn’t want to answer him, I really didn’t, because I didn't know what was waiting for me on the other end of this confession and it scared me- a lot. But, he kept pushing verbally and physically as he pulled out of me for a moment.

 

Flipping me over, he slid back in, then picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. We then step-stumbled until he had my back braced against one of the walls in my room and he began a pounding rhythm again. We were both shiny with sweat now, but his hands still managed to grip my hips with near bruising force. “Mine to play with, mine to train, mine to fuck. Whose are you, kitten? Tell me!” he demanded.

 

I banged my head against the wall, hoping the small bit of pain would bring me clarity in some way, but Crowley kept pounding into me, ruining my concentration. “Who do you belong to? Who’s the one who makes you come so hard? Who has your back, even now?”

 

I could feel tears at the edge of my eyes as I kept my eyes closed to avoid seeing the urgency in his gaze that I could hear in his voice. Why now? Why push this issue NOW, when I was feeling oh so vulnerable? Then, I remembered what I’d just figured out and, thought that, if I was going to fall this far and this low for him, he sure as HELL better be there to help pick up the pieces afterwards, because- because he had me at my most bare, whether he knew it or not.

 

He gave a relatively brutal thrust and I knew I couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Yours! I’m yours! I’m your slut, your student, whatever you want, Crowley!”

 

He leaned forward, teeth nipping at my neck before whispering “I want you as mine,” before slamming into me a couple more times. I shattered in orgasm as I faintly heard him follow me with a groan as I went limp from the physical and emotional overload.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Part: 14/?  
Pairings: Main: Crowley/Reader; Secondary: Charlie/Other, Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: I sometimes find myself feeling I’m letting all my readers down by how long it is between updates, but then my best friend (also a Cassie) reminds me that I’ve managed to continue writing this while juggling a full time job and life as we know it. I guess I just wanna say thank you for everyone who’s read this or left kudos or left comments. It really does help me realize that this labor of love has grown beyond what I originally intended, and that’s AWESOME! Okay, enough with emotional me- enjoy the story!

 

I ignored Crowley’s calls and texts for the next few days, not wanting to have _that_ conversation, but when I overheard him talking to the boys one evening not long after, I took the cowards’ way out. Throwing some things in a bag and grabbing the keys to the ‘69 Mustang Dean was helping me trick out, I took off. I sent texts to the boys saying that Michelle had called while calling my “sister” and asking if I could stay with her and Charlie for a few days. I knew she had at least the interior of the house warded against demons, so Crowley would have to resort to conventional means to get a hold of me and he was so not the type to holler from the patio for my attention.

Michelle welcomed me with open arms, asking no questions. Her utter acceptance, even thought the situation had to be decidedly odd, was so very soothing to me. I send most of the first day hiding under the covers in her richly appointed guest room, feeling like I was down with the flu, I felt so drained. I couldn’t even put a finger on what, exactly, had me so depressed. I had been enjoying Crowley- why would him wanting, hell, damn near _insisting_ on a name or label for us have me feeling bereft and at a loss for what to do next? Hell, it was even starting to make me nau- _scratch that, I AM nauseous_ , I thought as I rushed for the bathroom to be ill.

My sister leaned on the doorway, watching me as I cleaned myself up. “I can tell it’s boy trouble, and since you didn’t tear through here when you arrived, cursing the name of Winchester, I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess there’s concerns with Crowley.” She held up one hand to forestall my response and pulled the other from behind her to showcase the blue dress with the flared skirt that she held. It looked deceptively demure until I took it and turned it around. The upper back and front bodice were lace with a mesh panel to showcase my cleavage. I raised an eyebrow in her directions while I held the dress out in front of me by one finger, a questioning look on my face.

Michelle shrugged. “A girls night out includes showcasing the girls a bit, so that you know you’re still desirable to your preferred sex, even if you may be taken.”

I frowned at her, peeved. “I’m just fucking him. I’m not fucking taken and he knows it.”

Michelle murmured noncommittally. “Are you gonna sit there and argue with me, or show me how wicked you can look in that dress?”

 

****

 

 _Twisted Vines_ was a nice, intimate wine bar off Columbia in Alexandria, and I liked it the moment I walked in. If nothing else, Michelle and I definitely shared the preference for nice places, but not overly crowded ones, which was always a small challenge in the DC area when Congress was in session. We bobbed and weaved to avoid the smirking of another up and coming “lobbyist” and get to the patio table out back she’d requisitioned. Charlie tried to hide a grin at the flirtations and comeons to her girlfriend, but I got to the table first and sat back to watch. Michelle had this welcoming aura, much like Mom always had, but she also cut quite a figure in her blue jean jumpsuit, the triple straps crisscrossing on her back and molding to her backside, or so I assumed, since Charlie’s eyes were glued to it.

“I’m so sorry I suggested this, baby!” she hollered, leaning down to give Charlie a kiss and her drink before dropping into her own chair, legs over one arm and her feet in 3 inch gold spikes swinging away. I chuckled at the picture she made, especially since a couple of the guys she’d said no to were still currently eyeing her. Michelle glanced over at them and grinned as she grabbed Charlie’s hand and rubbed her thumb along the side of it.

“Mickey, it’s okay. It’s DC- it’ll be quiet once August rolls around,” Charlie said and I grew pensive as I sipped my wine. August meant one more month until I could go back, and we still didn’t know how to accomplish that, let alone the damn spell ingredients for Mark removal. But, considering it was currently muggy May, I was surprised at the amount of people out until I felt the fans turn on. I tilted my head up to enjoy the accompanying spray, eyes closed as I sipped my wine. A niggling tingle in the back of my head had me opening my eyes and surreptitiously glancing around at the people out on the patio. Most were chatting in small groups, like us, but I noticed one man on his own with his eyes trained in our direction. He seemed about my age, trimmed beard catching both blond and red from the sunshine but the buzzcut said current or former military. Michelle looked up from her conversation with Charlie to catch my eye, raise her glass in salute and give me a “go ahead” head tilt. I shook my head in bemusement as I got up, finishing my wine and walking towards Mr Military, but made as if to head inside. He laid a hand on my arm to waylay me before I could.

I turned to him, a smile on my face as I tilted my glasses up on my head to better see him in the shade of the covered bar. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” he said, tilting his rocks glass with amber liquid in my direction. I smiled and ordered another glass of wine with the bartender came over and was nicely surprised when he motioned it to be put on his tab before I could request it be put on mine.

“Thank you. I’m just in town visiting my...sister and her girlfriend, though I grew up in the DC area. What about you? Current or former military?” I asked, taking a sip of my Sauvignon Blanc.

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Former Marine. Now I work in the auto industry. What about yourself?”

I smirked. “I’m a freelancer of sorts- bounty hunter type thing. Nothing glamorous about bail jumpers, but it pays the bills,” I said with a shrug.

 

****

 

We sat and talked through a couple more rounds. Joe was divorced with kids and a lot of fun to talk to. I explained my family’s military background and endured the goodnatured ribbings about the differences between Marines and Navy. His stories of his travels had me so enthralled I didn’t realize until I stood up to readjust my skirt that a visit to the Ladies might be required. Excusing myself, I nearly ran in that direction, then took a minute to check my reflection and breathe to try and settle the butterflies in my stomach. It wasn’t often I took such an interest in someone of the opposite sex, but that Marine definitely had me intrigued. I headed back at a more leisurely pace and was so into my own head, trying to relax, although the wine helped, that I was thrown off balance when someone suddenly yanked me into a small room off the bathroom. I was thrown against the shelving in what appeared to be a supply closet and went for the dagger I usually kept at the small of my back, but remembered at the last minute that I’d given it to Michelle for safekeeping. I whipped my head up, horrified, hoping to find something to use to defend myself, but started to relax when I realized it was only Crowley. That is, until I saw how crossroads red his eyes were, for some reason.

“Care to explain what I saw out there?” he asked through gritted teeth.

I frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about, and he took my silence as acknowledgment, closing the distance until his angry visage filled my vision. I pushed at his chest in frustration. “What the fuck are you on about now, Crowley? I told you I’d call you when I had more news about the spells.”

“Aye, I can tell,” he spat, his Scots accent thickening with his anger. “Not a week before, you had your legs around my waist and me deep inside, declaring to all and sundry that you were mine, and here I come to find you getting it on with that blonde moron!”

I pushed him again, now as furious as he. “His name’s Joe and it’s just fucking drinks. Fuck, Crowley, it’s not like I had his tongue down my throat!”

“That’s my job,” I thought I heard him mutter, moments before his mouth crashed down on mine. I could feel the rage and frustration from the way he hardened the kiss and angled his lips, holding control of the kiss. My hands lay at my sides, clenching and unclenching as Crowley pulled away, breath heaving out in anger.

“You fucking ass! I had a lot on my mind, which is why I came out here for a breather. Drinks are nice, but you're the only one I want to fuck, moron,” I spat, pulling him back and kissing him just as hard. I bit his lip and threaded my tongue into his mouth; I was determined to show this bastard that I only fucked him. _I’d fucking told you that already, but apparently you have a hearing problem as of late. Fucking idiot demon,_  I thought as my hands feverishly tore at his clothing. I was pushing his jacket off his shoulders as he pulled his tie off to fling it elsewhere. In the meantime, he wasted no time bunching my dress around my waist and literally tearing the thong off me before jamming two fingers inside me.

I pulled back from kissing him to glare at him. “No need to rush,” I said, my breath hitching as his fingers caught that one sweet spot.

“Then learn to keep up,” he growled, kissing and biting at my lips as he continued to push my arousal higher with his fingers.

 _Fuck this_ , I thought, pulling his belt off and pushing his pants down as his cock bounced back up, as angry a red as its owner. I barely had a moment to view it before he had my legs around my waist and he was driving in. The force of our fucking soon had the shelves shaking and things falling down around us, but all our focus was on each other. “You’re mine, ya hear? No flirting with morons, no flirting with girls, and sure as HELL, no flirting with the Hardy Boys,” he hissed out, not even slowing his pace as he fucked me hard and fast.

“I-I’m my own damn woman,” I hissed back, groaning as he slammed his cock back in _just right_.

Crowley ran his mouth down the side of my neck, sucking and biting and making no bones about not being gentle about it. I could hear him muttering “Mine” continuously under his breath as he continued his relentless pace. He gripped my hips hard enough that I knew there’d be bruises later as one hand came in between us to play with my clit.

“You’re my little slut, aye?” he whispered in my ear, biting at the lobe as he twisted his fingers against my clit and slammed into me one more time, hard. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I came, shudders racking my frame as he followed me close behind.

Pulling out, he snapped his fingers and was fully clothed once again. I held my hand out for my thong while I inched my skirt back down. He shook his head and chuckled. “That’s my souvenir, luv. And no going back to the Ladies- I want that...man to know you’re taken and you both to take a bloody hint.” And, with a wave of his hand, he was gone and I was searching for something to stem the flow of him painting my thighs.

****

I spent a minute or two doing my best to not look like I’d just been fucked hard and put away wet, but wasn’t sure how successful I’d been, based on the frown on my companion’s face when I returned. I apologized, but told him work had called and that I needed my sister to drive me back. Charlie and Michelle were both quiet on the ride back, but Mick headed off into the kitchen as soon as we got back. I slowly made my way upstairs to my room, shoulders now protesting the prior grinding against hard metal shelving. I put on comfy sweats, cleaned myself up, dry swallowed some Advil and wandered back down to where they waited. I found them around the kitchen island, a good bottle of Scotch on the table. Michelle slid a filled glass over to me, her face shadowed with concern.

“Okay now, what gives? You seemed to be having a great time, then you were gone for a while and came out all mopey faced,” she said as I took a sip of my drink and hissed at the burn.

Shrugging, I said, “Crowley didn’t like me flirting with someone else when I’d told him the last time I’d seen him that I was his.”

Charlie nodded in understanding. “And that would’ve been right before you called us then, huh? I thought you liked having sex with him, plus the magic lessons he was teaching you. What happened?”

“I’m falling in love with him- That’s what happened!” I wailed and burst into tears.

Michelle came around the island and put her arm around me as I laid my head down on my crossed arms and continued crying. “And you’re worried about what’s gonna happen when you head back home, huh?” she asked and I sniffled as I raised my head and thanked Charlie for the proffered tissue.

“Nah, not really. I finish my time here and find a way to mojo back. My big concern is all this happening! I mean, I’m glad to have the time with all y’all, but I was all for trying to coast through this year. Make some friends, have some adventures, save some people- not get utterly entangled with the damn King of Hell! And, what with him being all possessive all of a sudden- that’s why we had to leave.”

Charlies shared a confused look with her girlfriend. “Y/N, what happened?”

I squirmed in my seat, the seatback catching one of my bruises and I hissed. Michelle had my shirt back pulled up in a blink and gasped. “He beat you? I’ll fucking kill him!”

I pulled away from her and pulled my shirt back down. “He didn’t beat me. I’d never tolerate being with another man like that. You wouldn’t have to kill him if he ever did that to me, either- I’d fucking beat you to it.”

Michelle crossed her arms and stared at me. “If he didn’t beat you, where’d the bruises come from?” She stared me down as I got red, then pale, then red again and Charlie snorted out a laugh.

“A quickie in the broom closet?” she asked, trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

I shifted in my seat, embarrassed. “Something like that. He didn’t like me flirting with the cute military guy at the bar and I was mad right back for him being mad at me, and yeah, angry quickie in the supply closet,” I sighed and took a swig of my drink.

“Well, girl, the way I see it, you have a couple of choices- go back and talk this over with him, help us with the hunting here, or, Lord and Lady forbid, you can actually take me up on that offer for a meeting with Mom,” Michelle said, ticking the options off on her fingers.

I shrugged, suddenly feeling drained from all the emotional outpouring. “As long as Dad’s not there, then sure. I’ll try and explain me as best I can.”

“Want me there as support, babe?” Charlie asked, but Michelle laid a hand on her arm and shook her head. “Not the first time. There’s enough that Y/N wants to talk about, but maybe next time. You know how much Mom loves you.”

****

I was so damn nervous about meeting her that I couldn’t keep a thing down the next morning. I twisted my hands in my shirt, since Michelle had taken one look at my pale face and declared that she was driving. “She’s not gonna believe me. She sure didn’t when I called back in September,” I insisted, continuing to wring my hands until Mick placed a hand on them to calm them. That cat rubbing around us feeling came again as our auras connected, and it was a comfort.

“You need to have more faith in yourself, Y/N. Mom’s a bit more understanding about the supernatural side than you might think. Not entirely sure why, though,” she said as we parked. Carabba’s was still Mom’s favorite place, but I was just thankful it was a place I could get a decent wine for my suddenly dry mouth. The hostess walked us to a table by the window where she was waiting for us, reading one of the Betty Neels novels I remembered her having by the dozen. I had to swallow a couple times and take a deep breath to keep from confusing this woman who didn’t know me from Adam by tearing up.

“Momma, this is my friend, Y/N. Y/N, my Mom,” Michelle said, breaking through my anxious thoughts.

“It’s always good to meet one of my daughter’s friends. I'm Janet,” she told me her bright grin a balm for my soul.

We sat down and ordered drinks and Mom took a sip of her drink before frowning over at me. “Y/N. Would that be the same Y/N who call me a few months ago?”

“Yes ma’am. That’s actually part of why we wanted to meet you. Your daughter says that you have a passing understanding of the supernatural,” I started to explain, but our waitress came back with drinks and to take our food order. Once that was out of the way, Mom motioned me to continue.

“Well, we’re still not sure if you’re going to believe the story I have for you. As I insisted when I called, my name is Y/N, and in my timeline, you were my mother,” I explained, pulling out my phone, and pulling up a picture of Mom and her sisters that I’d taken at Gran’s funeral and watched her pale. “I verified with Michelle, but, accounting for height difference between us, it looks like both your daughters took the same picture on the same day.”

“You said your timeline- how did you manage to come to this one?” she asked, eyes keen.

I wrung my hands a bit under the table, not wanting to talk about this, especially with her, but Michelle gave my shoulder a nudge. “Well, uh, I was doing a spell, cuz, like Michelle, I’m a natural witch, but something goofed, and I ended up here for about four more months, but a year and a day total.”

Michelle let out an exasperated breath. “What she’s leaving out, Mom, is WHY she was doing the spell in the first place- her Mom lost the cancer battle, while I had my magic here to help you.”

Janet’s eyes filled with tears as she stood up, pulled me up and pulled me into a hug. It was all I could do not to burst into tears at the feeling of her arms around me for the first time in an eternity, but I felt a few still leak out and make their way down my cheeks as I held on tight for a moment more. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes as our waitress came out with our food.

“Is everything all right?” she asked.

“Oh, just an overdue reunion,” Mom said. “We were commiserating over a lost mother. Now, Y/N, are you a Jameson girl like my daughter here?” I could only nod, stunned, as she ordered two shots for us and toasted us with her iced tea when they arrived. Michelle and I looked at each other, boggled, then back at Janet.

“To your mother- an exceptional woman, I have no doubt,” she said, and we drank to that. I paused a moment in respect as she said grace, but then she looked up at us, a confused look on her face. “What is it, my dears?”

“Well, um, ma’am, it’s just that you seem to be taking this rather well, especially considering we’re talking about magic and multiple dimensions, including one where you _died_. I mean, part of me has all these things I want to talk to you about or ask you, because, Lady knows, I always planned on doing that my Mom, but I always thought I would do it tomorrow and-” I couldn’t continue and tried to choke down some of my meal instead.

“And then, there were no more tomorrows,” Janet said softly, taking a sip of her drink. “I understand- I really do. Don’t think for a second that there’s not things I wish I’d discussed with your grandmother. And, as I’m sure you have a list a mile long by now of the things you want to say. I’m here now- I’ll stand in her stead,” she said, patting my hand and I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I sobbed as she came around by me, switching seats with Michelle and gathering me close as I bawled. I vaguely heard Michelle asking for our food to be boxed up, but I just sat there and let the comfort of my mother holding me in her arms wash over me and soothe an ache I didn’t truly know the depth of until it had arrived in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, 2 hanky chapter. And kudos to those who caught the current bf mention! (P.S. He's not a moron- Crowley's just jealous.) But yeah, this chapter, out of all the ones other that pushing myself to get this first one down on paper, was hard...As a writer, you hurt and bleed with your stories, but putting so much of me and my pain and having you guys want to read it- kinda pulls back to what the Reader told the Winchesters early on- if me baring my soul can show someone they can make it thru, then my job is complete.


End file.
